Heartstring
by TheHinata
Summary: lucy,es la actual novia de uno de los vocalistas más famosos, pero el destino le preparo un encuentro con el mayor rival de su novio..¿que sucederá con este triangulo amoroso?...Nalu vs Stinlu...y una pareja más historia basada en una genial inspiración de mi querido amigo Zy system :D
1. Chapter 1

** ~Ciudad de Magnolia, año 2012. Estadio más importante del País~**

_Fuera del recinto, largas filas se hacen notar, la expectación de la gente es visible, todos quieren ser partícipes del gran evento que se está a punto de celebrar…_

_Interminables horas, no se hacen nada, cuando de esperar a tu banda favorita se trata, ahora luego de esperar días, noches e inclusive semanas enteras, algunos fans hacen ingreso al lugar_

_Los integrantes de la banda vienen llegando en el bus más lujoso que se haya visto, saludado a sus fans, por la ventana, hacen ingreso al lugar._

_Luego de horas, el momento finalmente ha llegado..._

** -A TODOS LOS PRESENTES ¡HA LLEGADO EL TAN ESPERADO CONCIERTO!, LES PRESENTO A:**

**...-¡"THE DRAGONS"!-...**

Grito el presentador del concierto

_Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, finalmente había llegado a la ciudad una de las bandas más famosa del país, teniendo miles de fans, decidieron hacer un masivo concierto, atrayendo la atención de la prensa, e incluso personas de diferentes partes del mundo, tal es la fama de los integrantes que apenas casi tienen vida privada._

_Ahora mismo están a punto de salir, a uno de los escenarios más soñados por miles de músicos aficionados y principiantes._

_Decorado con luces y pantallas enormes, rodean el lugar, los gritos cada vez se hacen más sonoros, millones de personas se encuentran viendo el espectáculo, no hay una gran diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, son miles los fanáticos…._

** - ¡AHHHH!-**

Lentamente comenzaron a salir, el baterista, apareció en la parte alta del escenario, su nombre: **Gajeel Redfox**, un chico con apariencia rebelde, con muchos pircing decorando su rostro ha ganado el corazón de muchas fans, de su vida no se sabe mucho, tampoco si ha tenido alguna relación amorosa, sus gustos para las chicas comunes son bastante excéntricos e inalcanzables para muchas, lo que sí tiene información es sobre dos de sus parientes cercanos, la más conocida es su hermana menor juvia….Ahora el baterista comenzó con el conteo antes de partir, haciendo sonar sus palillos en forma de cruz, mientras poco a poco se acomodan el resto de los integrantes…

** -¡KYAA!-**

Fue el turno del bajista principal, mostrándose mientras salía por un costado del escenario, con un gran cantidad de confeti, su nombre** Loke**, uno de los más codiciados del grupo, es conocido además por sus múltiples romances con actrices famosa y modelos, sus gustos van más allá de chicas comunes, busca la dulzura e inocencia en la mujeres, la mayoría de las veces unos años mayor que él, la única chica de sus edad fue la súper modelo Aries, su relación no duro mucho, familiares cercanos, solo se sabe de algunos, pero son difíciles de encontrar y cuidan muy bien su privacidad a diferencia de este. Le gusta la fama y tiene fan clubs por todo el mundo, es un casanova y reconoció que jamás se cansaría de eso, a pesar de lo dicho, aún sigue enamorando a chicas incluso a quienes no debería, pero según sus palabras, él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido tan guapo. Nuestro bajista comenzó con un leve ruido, para dar a entender que era el turno de parecer del tercer integrante…

** -¡SIIII!-**

Los gritos esta vez fueron más prepotentes, y es debido a la Aparición del guitarrista principal, es decir **Gray Fullbuster**, ¿cómo definirlo en una palabra?, imposible, tiene una relación con juvia, así es este chico se atrevió a salir con la hermana de uno de sus compañeros, de su familia se conoce la historia de su hermano mayor Lyon, un joven empresario y su madre, la cual vive en el extranjero con su hija, la hermana menor de gray, de sus gustos no se va a hablar, porque no es necesario teniendo una novia, es muy talentoso y por estar comprometido, es aún más codiciado, ya sean hombres o mujeres. Es el turno de él comenzar a hacer sonar la guitarra, en uno de los mejores solos que se haya escuchado…es tiempo que salga el protagonista, líder de la banda y su mejor eneamigo (enemigo-amigo)

** -¡EHHHHH!¡SIIIII!-**

Gritos ensordecedores se hicieron presentes, el vocalista de la banda , su nombre, **Natsu Dragneel** apareció saliendo debajo del escenario, es el nuestro protagonista, envidiado por muchos por la vida que lleva, el más amado por las chicas, su padre es un famoso empresario dueño de más de la mitad de las empresas del país, nunca le falto nada, salvo el amor de madre, de ella no se sabe…es cerrado y directo, no responde las ´preguntas de la prensa y su última relación amorosa fue con la hermosa actriz Lisanna. Su cabello rosa y sus ojos verdes, enamoran a las chicas con tan solo verlas, es querido por los críticos y creador de las canciones, su talento es reconocido mundialmente y junto con su banda ha hecho más de 15 giras mundiales….ahora es el turno del empezar con el show, acompañado de fuegos artificiales, confeti, y las luces del maravilloso escenario...

** -¡BUENAS NOCHES!-**

Grito el vocalista provocando la euforia de los presentes, la noche recién comienza

** -¡QUE LES PARECE EMPEZAR CON LA CANCIÓN QUE BATIO EL RECOR MUNDIAL POR REPRODUCIONES EN INTERNET!-**

** -¡SIIII!-**

Se escuchó como respuesta, y con esto la música comenzó a sonar…

~**Cross My Heart**~

** -En otro lugar de la ciudad-**

-vamos **Lucy**, el concierto ya empezó- gritaba entusiasmada una pequeña niña de unos 12 años aproximadamente, mientras saltaba en el sillón del living – ¡apúrate!

-ya voy…-respondía una hermosa rubia, la cual recién salía de la ducha, vestida con un pequeño short blanco y una polera con tirantes rosa, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla que tenía en los hombros- **Wendy** ¿quieres comer algo?

-¡pizza!- respondió inmediatamente la niña de cabello azul mientras le subía volumen a la tele

-sí, si…- la rubia se dirigía a la cocina para preparar refrescos, no sin antes llamar a la pizzería- sí, quiero una pizza tamaño familiar, napolitana y otra individual de vegetales por favor…si…de acuerdo. La dirección es…-se alejó un momento del teléfono- ¡Wendy! Si quieres pizza bájale el volumen!- la niña inmediatamente obedeció- aja...ok, gracias….-dejo el teléfono en la posición correcta y se dirigió al living- ¡se puede saber porque estas tan entusiasmada por esa banda!

-porque- dijo en un puchero- son los **DRAGONS**!- dijo dando un salto en los brazos de su prima- son lo máximo!

-ahhh- dijo en un suspiro la rubia- bien, no importa, pero si vuelve a pasar lo mismo, voy a pedir que quiten el cable-dijo en modo de advertencia

-aye sir!- Grito la niña para luego volver a l posición en la que estaba- ven pronto!

-si ya voy…- la rubia se sentó al lado de la niña olvidando un momento los refrescos, y se acomodó para ver mejor la tele- es una buena canción- dijo observando el concierto en vivo

-¿buena?, es impresionante!, daría lo que fuera por conocerlos!

-jajja, ya tranquilízate o te perderás el concierto- ahora salía el baterista(Gajeel)- parece un vándalo susurro la chica- más tarde se mostró el "solo" que hacía el guitarrista(gray)- ese chico es lindo, dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-tiene novia- dijo la niña sin dejar de observar la pantalla

-solo dije que era lindo, además yo también tengo novio- respondió un poco molesta la chica-

-sí, si tu novio también es muy guapo y me encanta su grupo-dijo alegre la niña…

Ahora salió el bajista (loke), concentrado en lo que hacía, pero con una sonrisa de galán- ese tampoco está mal- murmuro la chica

- espera a ver al vocalista- dijo sonrojada la niña

-de acuerdo, esperemos al vocalista- de pronto comenzó a sonar su celular, el cual estaba ubicado en unos pantalones botado detrás del sillón- espera un poco

-¡no! Ahí va a salir!

La rubia para no ponerse de pie, solo atino a darse la vuelta y tratar de alcanzar el pantalón estirando el brazo, pero le era casi imposible ya que la pequeña niña estaba jalando de su polera

-¡Wendy para!-grito molesta la rubia

-ahí está! Mira mira!- la niña estaba ansiosa y desesperada porque la rubia lo viera

-espera!

-¡no!

-waa!-grito la rubia mientras caía del sillón por la parte del respaldo…

-¿estás bien?-pregunto tímidamente la niña

La rubia por su parte solo la miro con unos ojos maliciosos, se puso de pie y miro la pantalla del Televisor…- ¿ese es?-pregunto mientras en la tele se mostraba a un chico de cabello negro similar a la edad de Wendy

-¡no!, te lo perdiste!- respondió molesta la niña

-lo siento, no lo pude ver- de pronto sonó la puerta de su departamento.- espera….- se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y una vez que la abrió casi al instante recibió un beso de quien había llamado a la puerta….

El beso duro lo suficiente para dejar a la chica casi sin aire…

-ejem- aclaro su garganta la pequeña niña la cual estaba enfrente de la pareja

-Wendy…-susurro sonrojada la rubia, mientras era sostenida por la cintura por su al parecer novio….

-hola Wendy- saludo alegremente el chico….- ah! toma- le decía mientras le entregaba la cajita que traía la pizza familiar…

-¡ehh!- grito la niña de alegría para luego darle un abrazo al chico y salir corriendo con la caja en sus manos, para continuar con su programación del concierto

-además de músico ¿eres repartidor de pizza?- dijo irónicamente la rubia mientras pasaba ambos brazos por alrededor del cuello del chico

-no, pero me lo encontré cuando iba entrando así que supuse que sería para ustedes- dijo más coquetamente, mientras dejaba la pizza individual en el velador que tenía al lado

-viniste antes de lo esperado- decía la chica mientras le daba un pequeño beso

-el tráfico fue horrible, me baje de la limosina y tome un atajo, que te puedo decir, estaba ansioso de verte- le respondía el chico mientras le daba un beso más ´prolongado

-tendrás que acompáñanos a ver la tele-

- no, por favor, mis sobrinas me tienen harto con ese maldito grupo, a pesar de que me tienen a mi…porque mejor…no hacemos travesuras...

-porque…..-decía la chica acercándose a sus labios….- esta Wendy…-respondió mientras se alejaba de su novio...

-o-oye…ven acá…- el chico abrazo a su novia por la cintura

-jajja no, para…S**-STING**!

-pueden comportarse, estoy viendo la tele- dijo en un regaño la niña mientras sujetaba un enorme pedazo de pizza

-lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono la pareja…para luego mirarse, reír un poco y darse nuevamente un beso…

~**luego de casi 2 horas de concierto**~

** -GRACIAS A TODOS!, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!**-

Termino de decir un cansado vocalista, para luego finalizar con una ola de aplausos, gritos, confeti, fuegos artificiales etc…

Detrás del escenario…

-mis manos ya no dan más…- decía el guitarrista, mientras se echaba encima de la mesa…

-dile eso a mis pobres dedos-respondía el bajista

-voy a quedar sordo-ahora fue el turno del baterista

-y yo mudo- finalizo el vocalista- pero de cualquier modo, este fue uno de los mejores concierto, que hayamos hecho

-sí, tenemos que agradecerle a erza, es la mejor manager que hemos tenido- dijo un poco ,mas recuperado el guitarrista

-oye, gray, juvia me dijo que mañana tienen que viajar a parís, ¿no deberías ir al hotel?- decía serio el baterista

-lose, pero estoy agotado, voy a llamarla para saber cómo esta- decía el peli azul, mientras sacaba su celular y salía del camarín

-yo iré a ver a la hermosa chica que me mando estas flores- fue el turno de loke abandonar el camarín

- yo iré a buscar algo de comer- dijo el pelinegro saliendo del camarín

Ahora solo estaba el Peli rosa…quien pensaba en las palabras de su padre en la última llamada….

"_-Debes buscarte una mujer y establecer una relaci__ón-"- _natsu dragneel con una mujer…no, no él es aún muy joven para eso…recién va a empezar su primer año en la universidad, tiene mucho porque pasar, y sinceramente su última relación lo dejo con un sabor amargo…- uh…¿Dónde están todos?-recién ahora el joven se percató de la ausencia de los demás integrantes…-que aburrido…supongo que no pasara nada si…salgo un momento y recorro la ciudad…hehe….- rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo un poleron y un gorro y se dirigió al estacionamiento pasando desapercibido para muchos…se subió a su moto, y emprendió su recorrido….tal vez volvería temprano…

~** Departamento de Lucy**~

-volveremos pronto, solo vamos a comprar "eso", y regresamos, por favor Wendy no hagas nada malo y-

-ya entendió, ¿verdad Wendy?- la niña asintió- vamos, que se va a hacer tarde y no alcanzaremos a comprar..

-ya de acuerdo…- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía su abrigo, tenía puestos unos pantalones y botas

-nos vemos Wendy- el rubio hizo una seña de despedida

La pareja se dirigió al ascensor y más tarde al lobby del hotel…

-te preocupas demasiado….ella va a estar bien amor- decía el rubio, mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de su novia

-lo se…-dijo en puchero

-anda, vamos pronto o van a cerrar…- el chico le tomo la mano y salieron del hotel, rápidamente llegaron a una ¿dulcería?, así es una dulcería…y no muy lejos de ahí, venia un muchacho en moto…

-aún sigue aquí eh- decía un chico casi melancólicamente, mientras se quitaba el caso y se ponía el gorro para no ser reconocido…finalmente entro a la dulcería…un poco después que la Pareja

-te gustan estos dulces- sonreía el rubio a su novia

-sabes que Estoy a dieta malvado – la chica le apretó las mejillas-. Además estamos aquí, para buscarle el dulce ese a Wendy, ya que por tu culpa no pudo comerse toda su pizza

- yo no fui el que cayó encima de ella- dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros

-no, pero si fuiste tú, el que me beso para que y cayera así…ah! mira ahí está- decía alegre la chica mientras apuntaba en dirección a la montaña de cajas que había en el centro del local

-adelántate, yo buscare otra cosita si…

-de acuerdo- la chica le dio un corto beso y Salió en dirección al ansiado dulce…

_** ~Mientras que el encapuchado por su parte….~**_

-estoy seguro que si le llevo una torta a Erza me perdona, umm….también debería llevarle algo a romeo…- el chico estaba observando una bolsa de dulces, cuando repentinamente, alzo su vista y se encontró con la chica más bella que sus ojos hayan visto, no era una modelo…ya las conocía a casi todas por loke….no era una actriz, jamás la había visto….entonces quien era esa belleza…tenía una sonrisa angelical…y por un momento se le ocurrió ir tras ella y preguntarle todo, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura, y atino a seguirla disimuladamente…

-¿será fan de nuestra banda?.- susurro el chico, mientras observaba como la chica tomaba 3 cajas de dulces que habían en el centro del lugar…- esos son los dulces que le gustan a romeo…- se acercó rápidamente ya con una excusa…se posiciono al lado de ella…y disimuladamente la miro de reojo, tenía sus ojos color chocolate…cabello rubio, tés blanca. Era simplemente hermosa….

Cuando por fin había tomado valor para hablarle…escucho que alguien al parecer la llamaba….

-¡Lucy!-grito el rubio, llamando la atención de la joven quien rápidamente se giró…

-sting, mira ya los encontré- dijo feliz la chica…

_Linda voz-pensó el peli rosa…_

-vamos, pronto van a cerrar y no quieres dejar mucho tiempo sola a Wendy-le dijo mientras la abrazaba, esta acción llamo la atención del peli rosa

-sí, si- le dio un corto beso, se tomaron las mano y se alejaron de esa sección para ir a pagar por los dulces…

Tiene novio eh….me lo esperaba….-**Lucy…-**fue lo último que dijo el joven, para luego salir del lugar, y partir rumbo al hotel…ya había experimentado demasiadas emociones por hoy…

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Hiiii!, me reporto aquí con una nueva historia! :D hehe lo sé! Tengo que finalizar mis otras 3 que están incompletas, pero mi tentación de subir este fic me gano XD, esta historia está basada en una genial idea que me dio mi fan number 1 Zy system! :D, así que espero que te guste a ti y a quienes la lean n.n**_

_**Aclaro inmediatamente que este fic, lo iré actualizando más lento, porque me enfocare en mis otras historias, no porque sea menos importante sino porque está la subí para ver si era de su agrado o no, más adelante verán quienes son el foco o las parejas que disputaran por ser la principal, obviamente abra Nalu, y como ya vieron…(o mejor dicho leyeron) Stinlu, la pareja que se agregara sólo lo sabemos mi fan number 1 y yo ¿cierto? Hehe no daré adelantos porque soy malvada juju, ennnnnnn fin, me despido, y por primera vez, les pido que me dejen un review quienes puedan, en serio me gustaría saber si voy bien encaminada o no :p**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Heartstring***

**.**

_Cap 2_

_**.**_

**~ Departamento de Lucy~**

-sting ya me tengo que levantar, vamos muévete…-la rubia se encontraba, tratando de despertar a su novio, el cual por razones obvias se quedó a dormir en el depto. de la chica, pero la idea no era dormir en la misma cama….en fin, por más que la rubia hizo el intento, no logro que el rubio saliera de su cama, por lo que ambos durmieron en la misma cama, eso sí, sin "divertirse", por respeto a Wendy….quien probablemente terminaría con algún trauma…

-no, 5 minutos más…-decía casi roncando el joven…el cual por cierto, aun no soltaba a su novia….

-vamos…-la chica continuaba protestando- tengo que ir a inscribir a Wendy a la primaria…además debo ir a mi primer día en la universidad, y tu…tienes que ir con tu manager y la disquera ¿no?- la chica seguía forcejeando contra su novio, pero le era imposible sacarlo de la cama, o hacer que la soltara. Hasta que…- si no me sueltas y te levantas te castigare con "eso" durante una semana…-le susurró al oído….

-bien. Ya descanse lo suficiente- dijo alegremente el chico mientras se estiraba como si repentinamente las energías hayan llegado…

-ufff….- la chica se puso de pie, vestía un pequeño short blanco y una polera con tirantes rosa- me voy a bañar así que porque no tratas de despertar a Wendy…oye…sting!, vamos despierta…. ¿qué tanto miras?- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

- solo me deleito con la hermosa figura de mi novia- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, a lo que la rubia se sonrojo…pero inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su trayecto al baño….

-bien- el joven se levantó, hizo un par de ejercicios de elongación…y busco su polera…la cual se había sacado a mitad de la noche….ahora solo traía puesto su pantalón….- donde esta….mm….- de pronto su vista se vio nublada, todo a causa de un flash….- ¿Wendy?- pregunto mientras se frotaba uno de los ojos ante la sorpresiva iluminación- ¿Qué haces?...- ahora ya vestía con su polera…

- nada jeje, bueno lo que pasa, es que mis amigas, me dijeron que no podría conseguir una foto de ti semidesnudo jajja así que ahora me acabo de ganar 100 dólares

- con que si eh...-el chico rápidamente se acercó a la chica y la tomo en brazos mientras le daba vueltas- ven acá tramposa…

-jajaja n-no s-sting…l-le voy a decir a Lucy-nee

-ok, ok- la puso en el piso, y le froto la cabeza como si fuera una niña de 5 años- ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar?

-¡sí!-contesto alegremente la chica….

_**~~~~~~~minutos después~~~~~~~~~~~**_

La rubia salía del baño con una mini toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, aprovecho que su novio no estaba cerca, y busco su ropa, termino escogiendo un pantalón negro ajustado, una polera blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas negra también, en el calzado escogió llevar sus boas, y del peinado se preocuparía luego….

-bueno días Wendy- le dijo la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-hola Lucy-nee-le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras comía sus panques-

-oye, porque a mí nunca me saludas así, por las mañanas- decía con un puchero el rubio

-porque a ti te saludos así-dicho esto la joven se acerco a su novio y l deposito un beso en los labios….mientras él pasaba su mano por la cintura de esta.

-cof cof _háganlo en otra_ _parte_ cof cof- decía la pequeña mientras trataba de ver la tv.

-lo siento-respondieron al unísono.

-Wendy, lista para tu primer da en tu nueva escuela- la rubia había tomado asiento, y comenzaba la plática mientras le echaba mantequilla a su tostada.

-no, quiero seguir en vacaciones…..-decía la niña mientras se echaba sobre la mesa…

-vamos, será divertido-la rubia trataba de animarla, pero…

-¡mentira!- la niña se puso de pie…- voy a arreglarme…

-ok, no tardes mucho…- la rubia tomo un sorbo de su café…, para ahora dirigir su mirada a su novio…- y tu ¿Qué hora crees que es?

-uhmmm…no lose ¿temprano?- le dijo divertido

-no, van a ser las 9:00…

-diablos-susurro, para luego ponerse de pie, rumbo a la habitación de a rubia por sus cosas….- Wendy, nos vemos…-grito en dirección al cuarto de la niña

-ehh….ya te vas…-dijo con un tono de desanimo

-sí, pero te prometo que te voy a pasar a buscar, de ese modo tus nuevo compañeros sabrán que eres amiga del vocalista del grupo más famoso del mundo-dijo con un "Poco" de exageración…

-¡sí!- la niña lo abrazo y se fue rumbo a su cuarto…

-nos vemos más tarde-le dio un corto beso a su novia- ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?- la chica asintió, puesto que hoy debía llevar su auto al mecánico- bien me voy, te amo- decía mientras cerraba la puerta

-yo también-le alcanzo a gritar la chica…- bien, yo también debo arreglarme…- dicho esto se fue a su habitación, simplemente se dejó el pelo liso, busco los lentes, y se maquillo con un brillo labial- Wendy ya es tarde vamos- le grito la chica mientras guardaba su celular en el bolso y descolgaba las llaves de su auto…

-ya estoy lista!- la pequeña llego junto a su prima, traía puesto un vestido blanco, con una cinta roja en su cintura, y dos moños a cada lado de su rostro- vamos.- tomo su mochila y salió rápidamente del depto. Rumbo al ascensor

- como digas- la rubia siguió su trayecto, cerro el depto., y rápidamente se subió al ascensor junto con la pequeña, rumbo al estacionamiento….

_**~~~~~~~~~~mientras que en el lujoso Hotel de la ciudad~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

-permiso- decía cierta pelirroja mientras hacia ingreso al lugar en donde se quedaban los integrantes de la banda…- ¿Dónde están?..-la chica comenzó a avanzar por todo l cuarto, topándose con restos de pizza. Envases de golosinas…ropa en cualquier lado…un verdadero chiquero….- ¡chicos!- grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquiera en el hotel la oyera, salvo por los 4 chicos a los cuales quería regañar…- no me queda otra opción- susurro para después partir rumbo a la habitación de cada uno….- Gajeel…- toco unas 4 veces la puerta, pero al ver que nadie respondía atino a patearla…

-¡que estas haciendo!-grito enojado….poco le duro. Al ver el aura de la chica inmediatamente se disculpo…tener problemas con ella era horrible…- ¿q-que paso?...-preguntó mientras le bajaba volumen a su música (last resort)

-necesito que vayas al living de inmediato!-una sola orden basto para que el pelinegro rápidamente le obedeciera…

-ahora loke…- la chica con un leve movimiento abrió la puerta…- oye lok-

-ahhh…erza…dichosos los ojos que- la improvisada poesía del chico fue callada con un botellazo por parte de la chica

-déjate de estupideces y ve de inmediato al living!-grito para salir rápidamente de ese extraño cuarto, decorado con corazones y cosas paradisiacas…

- ¡Gray!-llego irrumpiendo el cuarto del chico, pero obtuvo una sorpresa al ver la cama del joven estirada…- al parecer ya se levanto…-de pronto escucho extraños sonidos por parte del baño…se dirigió al lugar…pero…

-¡erza!- grito el chico ante la sorpresiva visita de la pelirroja

-necesito que vayas de inmediato al living- dijo sin preocuparse en absoluto de estar frente al chico desnudo

-esta bien, pero por lo menos podrías respetar la privacidad…-al sonrojado muchacho se escondió detrás de la cortina de baño…antes no le habría importado esta situación, pero desde que tiene novia...le es imposible permitir que otra chica lo vea..

- bien- dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja para dirigirse a la habitación del ultimo miembro…- natsu…- abrió la puerta de un golpe, tapándose con un peli rosa dormido con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama…en compañía de su gato azulado…- ¡natsu! Levántate!

- uh…-el chico comenzó a parpadear…estaba a punto de gritarle un grosería a la joven…pero al percatarse de la presencia de erza rápidamente se puso de pie, y se arregló como si fuera un soldado

-ve de inmediato al living-le ordeno la joven

-¡aye sir!-grito con una mano en la cabeza atendiendo como si fuera una orden de vida o muerte…

5 minutos bastaron, para que los 4 chicos estuvieran ordenados en el living….

-¿de que se trata esto erza?-pregunto el peli rosa

- felicitaciones-soltó de pronto

- ¿AH?- fue todo lo que los labios de los jóvenes soltaron….¿tanta violencia sólo por eso?

- la presentación de ayer fue un éxito, los disco e vendieron más rápidos, son inclusive ,más famoso que antes….-una enorme sonrisa se mostro en la cara de los 4 chicos- y eso no es todo, estoy esperando una confirmación para ver si tocan esta noche en el lujoso recinto…"The Sky"

-¡en serio!- grito emocionado el peli rosa

-ese es uno de los lugares más importantes para las bandas!- lo acompaño el chico de gafas…

- seria fantástico poder tocar ahí- le siguió el peli azul..

- hay que ser pacientes, recuerden que son muchas las bandas que audicionan, por eso deben hacerlo lo mejor que puedan- dijo alegremente la joven

- ¡por supuesto!- el peli rosa dio salto sobre el sillón…

- natsu. Quiero hacerte una pregunta…-dijo el peli azul

-¿uh?, ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te paso?

- ¿ahhhhh?- pregunto al no entender el comentario del chico

- si…bueno, es que la mayoría de los días te levantas de mal humor, en silencio…no saludas a nadie…estas raro desde ayer, después de terminar el concierto…

-eso no es cierto- contrataco de inmediato el peli rosa

- concuerdo con gray- apoyo la chica

- están locos…- el joven puso las manos por detrás de su cabeza en señal de indiferencia

-será posible que sea por una chica- insinuó el joven de gafas..

-n-no!- el peli rosa se sonrojo…e inconscientemente recordó a aquella rubia que vi en la dulcería…

-ehh….no me parece que sea mentira…-dijo de forma mas picarona

-c-cállate…- el chico se puso de pie, su sonrojo no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes…

El peli azul estaba a punto de hablar, cuando de pronto la pelirroja les hizo una seña de que ella se encargaría de todo…

-natsu…- el nombrado se giro antes de seguir avanzando a su habitación…- ¿te gusto el concierto?

-si- respondió de inmediato el chico

- te cansaste?-

-si, y mucho

-a donde fuiste después del concierto?-

-A una dulcería-

-¿compraste dulces?-

-si-

- a mi?-

-claro-

-a quien más-

-a romeo-

-como se llama la chica-

-Lucy-

No pasaron ni 5 segundos antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de que había sido descubierto…se tapo la boca con ambas manos de inmediato

-Ehh….natsu conoció a una chica…- soltó el chico el chico de gafas

-natsu- la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a investigar a fondo el tema pro se dio cuenta de que el chico no quería hablar….lo dejaría tranquilo…por ahora…- no importa…uh, por cierto, necesito que uno de ustedes vaya a inscribir a romeo a su nuevo colegio…

-lo siento, debo ir a recoger a juvia al aeropuerto- se disculpo de inmediato el peli azul

-yo debo ir con mi doctora- se excusó loke

- debo ensayar una de las canciones…-respondió sin animos el pelinegro…

- y tu natsu…- la chica se giro donde el peli rosa…- si no vas te hare una interrogación de 2 horas…-le advirtió mientras hacia sonar sus puños…

- e-esta bien…yo voy…- el chico se fu a su habitación…a prepararse parra salir

- es extraño verlo así, pero es mejor eso a que este amargado…- decía el peli azul

Si, tengo curiosidad por conocer a la chica- la pelirroja apoyo una de sus manos debajo de su mentón- bueno en fin, nos vemos después, los llamare si ocurre algo con respecto a lo que les dije…aquí dejo los papeles de matricula de romeo…nos vemos, ah! y por cierto, limpien este chiquero…- la pelirroja hizo una seña de despedida y salió del cuarto

-bien, nos vemos- el peli azul se puso de pie y salió del cuarto…

- yo también me voy…nos vemos, Gajeel, búscate una novia- el peli café con salió rápidamente, antes de que le llegara un florero por parte del pelinegro…

- idiota- susurro para después ponerse de pie buscar sus cosas. Iría a ensayar al estudio…

De un momento a otro salió el peli rosa de su cuarto, encontrándose con la sorpresa de no ver a nadie…fijo su vista n unos papeles que estaban sobre un velador al lado de la puerta…los tomo y rápidamente salió del cuarto…debía ir a buscar a romeo e inscribirlo antes de las 9: 30… ( Ya eran las 9:00)

_***O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Luego de ir a buscar al niño, ajusto su casco y lo sentó en el parte trasera de su moto…no había nada más rápido que su fiel vehículo…

Nos les tomo ni 5 minutos llegar hasta el establecimiento…pero lo complicado fue entrar…

Las mujeres o las personas que estaban en e recinto, al percatarse de le llegada del peli rosa al lugar no lo dudaron ni dos segundo y partieron a sacarse foto o a pedir autógrafos…casi milagrosamente lograron entrar al lugar…

-Eso te pasa por ser tan famoso natsu-nii- le dijo con una sonrisa el niño

- no me lo recuerdes…bien vamos a inscribirte..- el peli rosa no tenia ni la mayor idea de como hacer el tramite…suerte que el niño ya estaba lo suficientemente experimentado para hacerlo el solo

-gracias- dijo un poco avergonzado el peli rosa por su inexperiencia…

- estaremos encantados de recibirlo- respondió la recepcionista con ojos de corazón…

-ya vámonos natsu-nii- el niño empezó a empujar al peli rosa fuera de ese lugar….- ya estoy bien, puedes irte

-claro….suerte en tu primer día, romeo…- el peli rosa se agacho hasta estar a la altura del niño y revolvió sus cabellos, haciendo emocionar aun mas a los presentes…el precio de ser famoso…-pensó el chico…

Pero sorpresivamente, las miradas esta vez se enfocaron en un auto recién llegado….

De el bajo una niña de la misma edad de romeo…tenia el cabello azul y apariencia muy dulce…lamo la atención de los presentes con su dulzura…y el peli rosa no lo dudo dos veces antes de comenzar a molestar al niño quien casi tenia la baba colgando…

Pero su broma se vio interrumpida ante la presencia de cierta chica…una hermosa rubia…era ella. La misma de la noche anterior…el chico sintió un raro sentimiento en su estomago…sus mejillas comenzaron a arder…estaba experimentando algo que nunca había sentido y menos solamente por mirar a una chica….

-es ¡lucyy!...¡Lucy heartfilia!- comenzaron a gritar los presentes…

- ¿heartfilia?- pregunto en voz alta el peli rosa saliendo de su trance

-no me digas que no la conoces…- llamo su atención el niño…- esa chica...es Lucy heartfilia, la única heredera de la millonaria fortuna…y también….

-¿también?

-también es la novia de…

- ¿de quien?, ya déjate de juegos romeo y dime de una vez la historia

- natsu- nii...ella es la hermosa novia de Sting…el vocalista de la banda de Sabertooth….

El peli rosa abrió sus ojos sorprendido…la chica de la cual probablemente se había enamorado a primera vista…resulto ser la novia de su peor enemigo…

Algo hizo click en su cabeza…recordó cuando la vio la noche anterior…"Lucy"…la chica se había girado cuando la llamaron…el peli rosa solo había alcanzado a ver el cabello rubio del chico que la acompañaba pero no imaginaba que seria sting…

Su celular comenzó a sonar…la chica aun no podía ingresar al recinto ante la gran multitud que la había rodeado…

_-Natsu, habla erza, tengo noticias sobre su presentación en "The Sky"…al parecer no serán los únicos que adicionaran…_

-quien mas va a ir?

_- muchas bandas famosas…entre ellas…sabertooth…_

¡Perfecto!, primero se entera de que la chica que le atrae es la novia de su estúpido rival…y ahora va a tener que competir contra él para ser la mejor banda de la ciudad…su día no pudo comenzar mejor- pensó irónicamente el chico…

.

.

* * *

_**Hiiii! Los saludos a todos con un fuerte abrazo! Y mucha energía! :D la verdad quiero decirles que acabo de terminar este cap n.n las tareas del colegio me colapsan, pero entretenerlos siempre vale la pena :D espero les haya gustado el cap, lamento las horribles faltas de ortografía sé que me demore en publicarlo pero ya lo había advertido XD jajaja sorry igual n.n **_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**Zy system****:** sin ofender a nadie, pero tú opinión era de las que mas me importaban, mi fan number 1 no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que te gusta :D jajja me sonrojas con lo mucho que me alabas XD *-* te mando mucho saludos, gracias por la inspiración que me diste por inbox! n.n espero te haya gustado este cap, como ves el romance será un poco lento, pero se dará, un abrazo y un beso ¡cuídate!

**Lucydaisukinatsu**: haha gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado! :D saludos ¡gracias por la lectura y el review! n.n

**MajoDragneel**: porque yo soy increíblemente genial XD no me la creí no yo jajaja gracias! ¿Te puedo decir amiga desde ahora? Buenooo! Jajaja gracias por el review, la lectura me alegro que te haya gustado! n.n saludos amiga mía!

**Bella-niuXD****: ** jajja see yo y mi imaginación XD me alegro que te haya gustado :D gracias por seguir mis otros fic! n.n saludos! gracias por el review! mi linda onee-san! Cuídate!

**RomiOtaku**: jajja no puedo adelantar nada :p lo siento n.n pero yo también soy Nalu fan! Jajja me alegra que te haya parecido genial n.n saludos! espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado :D gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**DragonSlayerAgua:** gracias me alegro que te haya gustado :D, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n lamento la demora, gracias por el review y la lectura ¡saludos!

**Monika-chan****:** me alegro que te haya gustado n.n lamento la demora, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review ¡saludos!

**miner117744**: jajja de acuerdo el bes…ejem "eso" quedara como nuestro secreto XD gracias por el review, me alegro que te la historia te haya parecido buena n.n el stinlu al principio tampoco me gustaba pero le tome cariño a ese rubio sexi XD ok saliendo de mis alucinaciones, e despido ¡cuídate!

**mely dragneel:** jaja lamento haberte dejado con la intriga, pero quiero agradecer el review y la lectura n.n saludos! espero te haya gustado este cap :D

**DarkMidnight43****:**gracias me alegro que te haya gustado n.n y también porque esta en tus favoritos, me haces un honor :D saludos! gracias por el review!

**TheSecretDark21**: gracias me alegra que te haya gustado n.n am…y no no tengo novio y tampoco planeo tenerlo por ahora :p jajja saludos! gracias por el review! n.n

**AnikaDragneel**: jajaja prefiero que me ames XD jajaja nahh… bueno, me alegro que haya gustado :D gracias por el review y la lectura, lamento haber tardado tanto hehe ¡saludos!

**dened01****:** jaja me alegro que te haya gustado :D yo también me he vuelto fan del sticy! No adelantare nada, pero yo soy malvada wuajajja XD nahh…tu solo espera tranquila n.n gracias por el review y la lectura, siento la demora hehe espero esta cap haya sido de tu agrado

**kanakochan****:** jajja gracias n.n espero te haya gustado la continuación :D saludos!

**kadami del cielo****:** jajaja gracias me alegro que te haya gustado n.n seee sting con Lucy saca su lado tierno y pervert XD jajja pro tienes que ver como se comporta con los demás wuajajja XD jaja saludos! gracias por el review!

**Veilchen Jewells****: **gracias me alegro que te haya parecido interesante n.n gracias por el consejo, la verdad eso de la ortografía me complica pero bueno, todo sea por hacer un mejor trabajo para mis lectores :D saludos ¡gracias por el review y la lectura! ¡cuídate!

**Infinity Infinytum**: jajja al principio no tenia idea de que estabas hablando, porque si tuviera que elegir a un chico de fanfiction para que fuera MI chico serias tu, mi primer lector y por cierto muy fiel jaja así que no te preocupes por lo que digan los demás jaja ah! y puedes decirme solo Hinata n.n o como quieras adoro tu faceta de celos *-* ¡saludos! un beso y un abrazo

**val uchiha.x****:** hahha gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n saludos! gracias por el review!

**sakuraHaruno-624**: gracias por el review, ¡lo siento! No puedo adelantar nada, pero en esta historia como dice el resumen...hay stinlu y nalu así que sólo espera, espero te guste n.n saludos!

**cata fullbuster**: aww hermanita n.n me alegra que te haya gustado :D, yo también soy seguidora de los triángulos amorosos jajaja XD suerte con el chico que te gusta :D pero con cuidadito jajja naahh…saludos! un gran abrazo y mucha energía para el colegio n.n

**emeli**: gracias, me alegra que te guste n.n a mi también gustan las dos parejas juju saludos! gracias por el review!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: Graciasssssss! Jajja me alegra que te haya gustado :D saludos gracias por el review! n.n espero set cap haya sido de tu agrado :D

**yuki2341****: **gracias, he aquí el otro cap espero haya sido de tu agrado n.n gracias por el review y lamento la demora :D saludos! n.n

* * *

_**sus review me son muy importantes gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de escribirme aunque sea una palabra jajja saludos a todos! ahora debo actualizar mis otros fic! n.n**_

_**nos vemos pronto!**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_

_**(Preparándose para mañana ir al colegio Nooo! Jajaj XD.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

***Heartstring***

**.**

_Cap 3_

_**.**_

_**entrada del la primaria**_

-c-con permiso…-exigía una rubia frente a su caótica entrada al recinto, mientras que por otra parte cierto peli rosa hacia el intento de ayudarla…

-es mas linda en persona- ese chiquillo tiene buen gusto-¡que linda!-me da su autógrafo- pedían y pedían a la pobre chica mientras trataba de que su pequeña prima pudiera salir a salvo de esta, aunque para ser sinceros…teniendo a Sting como novio estaban mas que acostumbrados a esta clase de situaciones….

En un gran intento (y por cierto milagroso) natsu quien de alguna manera llego a la puerta principal le abrió la dichosa entrada a la joven y cuando estaban a punto de toparse cara a cara el teléfono de la joven sonó distrayendo la atención de esta hacia quien la había ayudado, solo le dio un "gracias" al peli rosa sin siquiera mirarlo cosa que lo decepcionó un poco….estaba a punto de saludarla cuando escucho a la joven decir

-sabes que también te amo- adiós a cualquier clase de acercamiento, esa chica estaba enamorada de su novio quien para empeorar las cosas era su peor enemigo…decepcionado volvió su vista hacia su amigo romeo, dándole seas de que se iba a lo que el joven respondió con lo mismo…

Podría decirse que corrió hasta su auto siendo perseguido por demasiadas madres…

-erza, voy en camino…-decía mientras le dejaba un mensaje de voz a la pelirroja…sus ánimos no eran muy buenos, tal vez volvería a ser el mismo de siempre...

_**~o~**_

-cuídate, aja…mmm….bien, nos vemos, Bye papá…-así es, la persona con la cual hablaba lucy no era ni mas ni menos que su querido padre…el pobre peli rosa sin querer malentendió todo…- adiós Wendy, vendré a recogerte mas tarde, junto con Sting de acuerdo

-si-contestaba alegre la pequeña, su prima sin lugar a dudas era encantadora...

-bien, me voy, tengo que ir a la universidad y después al local...-

-¡conocerás por fin a los dragons!

-si, veré si te consigo un autógrafo de acuerdo

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii-asentia la niña con un puño hacia arriba, adiós lucy-nee!

-¡cuídate!- y con este ultimo comentario la chica emprendió rumbo a su auto…tenia que ir a la U. y mas tarde al trabajo y luego a dejarlo con el mecánico…un atareado día...

_**~o~**_

Con gran expectación estaban los trabajadores del lujoso recinto "The Sky" y es que pocas veces se habían reunido bandas tan conocidas como las que iban llegando a participar por un cupo para tocar en el famoso lugar

-¡Levy! El jefe dijo que fueras a recibir a los que vayan llegando y los mandes a sus camerinos

-ok- contestaba una linda chica que se encontraba en la barra del lugar…-mm…lu-chan aun no llega…-en su estado de "pensatividad" (ok esa palabra no existe) no se percato de la presencia de cierto individuo en el lugar…

-tienes…algo de beber-pregunto cierto pelinegro con una voz ronca pero melodiosa, logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica del cintillo amarillo

-s-si...-respondió avergonzaba al no haberse percatado del chico- ¿Qué te gustaría?

-un café sin azúcar y bien cargado…por favor

-si, como digas…-como siempre lo encontraba bastante cerrado, casi no hablaba pero siempre la dejaba con ese deje de curiosidad que lograba la atención de la chica de forma involuntaria…-aquí tienes Rogue…

|-Gracias- mientras se servía el café le era inevitable no incomodarse ante la mirada atenta de la chica por lo que aclaro su garganta logrando que esta reaccionara sorprendida y se fuera rápidamente del lugar…- nerviosa igual que siempre…McGarden…-susurro

**_~o~_**

-mooo…tengo que dejar de distraerme...-sin hacer caso a sus palabras, termino chocando con alguien mientras se retaba internamente-lo siento- dijo luego de abrir los ojos para ponerse de pie…- al estar ya recuperada del choque puso atención al joven que tenia enfrente

Alto, moreno, tonificado y una mirada que dejaría loca a cualquiera, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a la joven fue la cantidad de pircings que tenia el chico

-fíjate para la próxima…-le contesto malhumorado el pelinegro…

-ya me disculpe, idiota-esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero fue perfectamente audible para el chico

-¿Qué dices enana?-ahora si estaba molesto

-¡a quien le dices enana! ¡Bestia!-pero la chica también podía contratacar

-o-oigan ustedes…-interrumpió un empleado del local recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de ambos jóvenes...-d-deberían controlarse…l-Levy…no ibas a atender a los recién llegados

-si, pero choqué con esta bestia-dijo ignorando completamente la mirada del chico y cruzándose de brazos

-pero….él también es parte de una banda…_

-uh?...-lo que faltaba acababa de insultar a un participante…-¿eres de una banda?-pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

-si, enana…-respondió sin ganas

Y como era parte de su trabajo, tuvo que llevar al chico a su camarín a pesar de su enojo con él…

Mientras que el chico por su parte no podía estar mas sorprendido por la actitud de la joven, si bien le molestaban las fans (locas) no podía evitar sentirse extraño frente a la chica que milagrosamente llamo su atención…veamos era bajita (enana par el) tenía un lindo color de ojos, una bella figura y también… ¡un momento! ¿Gajeel estaba pensando eso?...debía ser una broma desde que tenia uso de la memoria nunca pero NUNCA hubo chica que le llamara la atención entonces… ¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba ahora?...

_**~o~**_

-¿estuvo bien el viaje?-pregunto el chico a su novia mientras esta se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto

-si, aunque juvia te estuvo esperando mucho tiempo…gray…-respondió la joven con falso enojo

-lo siento, pero erza nos detuvo un rato para explicarnos que tendríamos la oportunidad de tocar el famoso local "Sky"-dijo sonriente el chico

-¡eso es fantástico!-sin esperárselo la chica lo abrazo fuertemente dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- juvia esta feliz por ustedes…

-de hecho hora debo ir al lugar, ¿vienes?-le pregunto coqueto

-si, juvia quiere saludar a su hermano

-jajaja, de acuerdo…-dicho esto el joven emprendió el recorrido hacia el local

**_~o~_**

-por enésima vez erza, relájate a van a llegar todos-de esta manera trataba de darle animo a la pelirroja que impaciente esperaba la llegada del resto de la banda

-si, uy cuando lleguen te juro que los mato…incluyendo a Gajeel-decía amenazante la chica

-¡pero si Gajeel ya llego!-grito sin entender la actitud de la chica

-¿uh? ¿Dijiste lago Jellal?-le pregunto con esa aura maligna y una voz de ultratumba

-n-nada….-debía disculparse con los chicos pero tratar de contradecir a erza o defenderlos cuando estaba enojada podía resultar 2 semanas e el hospital…lo sabían muy bien…

_**~o~**_

-j-joven Sting, debe ir ahora mismo al local Sky, su aducción cambio para hoy

-¡ ¿q-que?!...Yukino! debiste habérmelo dicho antes… ¿Dónde esta Rogue?-pregunto impaciente el chico, el nuevo sencillo que iba a grabar se tenia que posponer

-ya esta en el lugar…-

-bien, llama a los chicos…

-si, que le vaya bien-fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven…-porque con lucy-sama es tan sonriente y aquí es tan gritón…-se preguntaba su bella secretaria…frente a las actitudes que tenia el chico y como el "amor" podía cambiar a las personas…

_**~o~**_

-ok, gracias Jellal...Bye- colgó su auricular y reflexiono un poco…-luego de 30 segundos- soy hombre muerto…-susurro sabiendo que la furia de erza se desataría sobre él, la oportunidad de tocar en ese lujoso lugar era increíble y de seguro sus compañeros estaban ansiosos pero él…¿Qué estaba haciendo?...coqueteando, exacto, Loke uno de los chicos mas codiciados del genero musical masculino estaba apresurando el paso debido a que fue donde su "doctora" y termino saliendo con ella desperdiciando el tiempo….-erza me va a matar…-estaba casi seguro de la imagen de la chica furiosa…debía tratar de llegar al menos antes que natsu, porque ese si que era irresponsable..

_**~o~**_

-que mal, que mal mi padre va a matarme….-susurraba lucy mientras caminaba lo mas rápido posible cerca de un taxi, había ido a dejar su auto al mecánico y no tenia como irse a su lugar de trabajo y para que hablar de la universidad…

_**~o~**_

-erza me va a matar…-en vez de un susurró el chico de cabello rosa casi lo gritaba…

Ya casi faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzaran las audiciones y aun no llegaba al lugar….

_**~o~**_

Y como si fuera magia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los que faltaban por llegar lograron hacer ingreso al local….aunque no para todos fue relajante

1.-gajeel casi ahorca a gray por haber venido a toda velocidad mientras su hermana menor juvia iba como copiloto

2.-erza casi mata a golpes a Loke y a natsu por su retraso…ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo…

Mientras que por otro lado…

Lucy tuvo que partir corriendo al camarín puesto que hace poco se había convertido en uno de los jueces para decidir que grupo se instalaría en el local de su padre…

-vaya esperaba mejores grupos en esta audición- decía desinteresadamente un joven rubio frente a cierto pelirosa, mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo

-debería decir lo mismo…-respondió con la misma mirada desafiante el pelirosa

-eres valiente Dragneel

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo Eucliffe-

-oigan, no es momento para que comiencen una pelea…-advertía gray quien se encontraba a espaldas de su mejor amigo

-Sting, vamos-susurro apenas audible su compañero

-bien, después de todo seremos los ganadores y eso te lo demostrare en el escenario dragoncito

-quiero ver que lo intentes tigrecito-

Luego de un par de segundos mientras se asesinaban con la mirada tanto Sting como natsu se alejaron del lugar seguidos por sus respectivos compañeros

-como puede ser novia de un tipo como el-susurraba el dragneel

-imbécil, quien lo llamo para que viniera-decía el rubio

-estas buscando pelea…-una dulce pero muy conocida voz saco al rubio de sus pensamientos

-lucy…-sonrió levemente ante la presencia de su novia, pero el solo hecho de recordar lo anterior lo molestaba

-sabes soy juez del evento

-¿en serio?...-el chico le lanzo una mirada coqueta, la cual la chica entendió perfectamente sonrojándose al instante

-ni pienses que te dejare ganar porque eres mi novio-le respondió con falsa molestia

-pfff…pero si yo no dije nada…-

-pues tus ojos si-la chica se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda- sabes ya inscribí a Wendy en la escuela…aunque fue un tanto difícil…

-lucy…-le susurro en el oído- si dejas ganar a los estúpidos dragones me enojare contigo

-si ellos lo hacen mejor que tu no puedo permitirlo, mi padre busca a los mejores

-querrás decir mi futuro _suegro-_dijo remarcando esto último

-Sting…-la chica se giro para recibir un fugaz beso de su novio

-me tengo que ir, elígeme y te daré un premio

-los sobornos no funcionan conmigo

-eso no es lo que dicen tus ojos-le respondió divertido mientras se iba

-¡pero que…!-la chica suspiro y con un leve sonrojo se dirigió a los camarines…pero sin darse cuenta paso a chocar con algo…o mas bien alguien…

-lo siento-se disculpo de inmediato

-no hay problema….-

Una vez que lucy abrió lo ojos se topo con un muchacho mas o menos de su edad, cabello rosa ojos jade, y un cuerpo tonificado y se podía apreciar bastante bien debido a que su ropa consistía en una chaqueta abierta sin mangas…

-tu eres…-el chico la miraba sorprendido y cuando estaba punto de continuar

-¡lu-chan!-llego corriendo la pequeña peli azul-vamos, vamos

-s-si…gracias- le dijo al peli rosa y se fue corriendo siendo llevada por su amiga

-¡natsu date prisa!-le gritaba uno de sus compañeros

-s-si-...

-¿de donde es ese sonrojo?-

-cállate Loke…-

.

.

.

-ne, Levy-chan ¿Quién era ese?

-cuando aprenderás lu-chan, jaja ese era Natsu Dragneel

-¡QUE!-grito sorprendida

-s-si… ¿Qué pasa?-

-n-nada…hehe…-e-ese muchacho es el peor enemigo de Sting… ¡demonios!

-ne, ne lo encontraste lindo-decía la peli azul

-¡n-no!...bueno….no...pero...am..uh…-la chica estaba en un debate

-jajaja estas toda roja…bien dejémoslo así por mientras….pero me pregunto que dirá Sting cuando se entere juju…

-Levy-chan….-

Ambas chicas se fueron al camarín para arreglarse ya pronto iniciarían las audiciones y debían estar muy atentas pues solo 1 grupo podía tocar en ese lujoso local…

.

.

.

_**Tiempoooooooo de no escribir lo siento mucho! Pero acababa de salir del colegio así que disfruté mis primeros días de vacaciones con mi familia, espero les haya gustado el cap, no es la gran cosa pero ya se pondrá mejor porque finalmente el próximo capitulo lucy conocerá el rostro de natsu así que quería pedirles sugerencias para ver como seria el encuentro. Jaja la mejor idea la pondré en el fic n.n así como también que canciones pueden cantar el grupo de natsu y el de Sting! n.n se los agradecería mucho ehh**_

_**Agradeciendo los review de:**_

**MajoDragneel**: hahhaha sé que fue hace tiempo pero gracias n.n espero te haya gustado este cap hehe saludos espero que la hayas pasado genial en navidad y año nuevo saludos: D

**AnikaDragneel**: haha espero que no te haya pasado nada pero creo que de igual modo tendré que recompensarte ¿no? XD saludos gracias por tus palabras n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado: D saludos

**Zy system**: ¡aww! Me alegro que te gustara la verdad es que quiero ir haciendo los cap mas largos para que se desarrolle mejor toda la trama n.n gracias por tus palabras, lamento el tiempo que tarde pero ya sabes el fin de colegio y bla bla bla, eres muy buen amigo fuiste uno de los que mas se preocupo por mi ausencia eso lo considerare muchooooooo saludos mi fan number 1: D espero que hayas tenido una bonita navidad y un lindo año nuevo abrazos y besos Bye!

**Infinity Infinytum**: tiempo de no saludarte! Gracias por tu review y la paciencia que has tenido n.n saludos espero que hayas pasado una genial navidad y un estupendo año nuevo saludos, te deseo lo mejor eres una de las personas mas importante para mi de fanfiction ah! Y por cierto me interesarían mucho las ideas que puedes sugerirme hehe gracias! Saludos besos y abrazos cuídate!

**Locaaaaenamorada:** jajjaja gracias por tu review la verdad es que si entendí tu idea de echo quería hacer que rogué y Gajeel se llevaran mal solo por Levy XD es una idea presente así que no te preocupes, me alegro que te hay gustado el cap anterior saludos y nos vemos! :D

**Alinekiryuu**: jaja lo lamento pero me es inevitable poner así a la pareja, yo tampoco tengo la idea de que Sting vaya a engañar a lucy y aun no decido el final así que todo será una incógnita wuajajja XD yo y mi risa malvad, jajaj en fin gracias por tu review n.n espero te haya gustado este cap saludos! n.n si tienes alguna sugerencia de como puede ser el verdadero encuentro entre natsu y lucy acepto ideas ;)

**Yumi Sasaki**: Jajja corto pero preciso gracias por tu review n.n chan chan chan….pronto se sabrá la verdadera personalidad de Sting wuajajja XD nah…jaja la verdad es que a la mayoría le gusto el interrogatorio de erza mm…podría hacer mas de esos XD Jajja saludos! :D

**Moka shijagami**: aww gracias me alegro que te hayan gustado los dos cap anteriores, espero que este no sea la excepción n.n saludos gracias por el review! :D

**TheSecretDark21**: Jajja seee pobre natsu cuando por fin se enamora, lo hace de una persona que ya tiene a alguien pero tranqui el destino es incierto y puede dar mucho giros XD saludos jaja gracias por tu review! :D

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: me dieron ganas de decirte Elie-chan ¿puedo decirte así?..Jajja nose porque solo me dieron ganas ennnnnn fin XD gracias por tu review yo también amo los triángulos amorosos y mas si se a quien se pelean es a lucy n.n siento la demora y por otro lado agradezco tu paciencia ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder actualizar mas rápido, bueno saludos y espero te haya gustado el cap n.n

**RomiOtaku**: tal vez sea Wendy la responsable de la unión de natsu y lucy o tal vez sea mas fan de Sting y lucy jujuju…todo va a depender de como se vaya a llevar con romeo XD por otra parte seee a natsu le costara conquistarla o al menos acercársele pero nada es imposible ¿cierto? Jajaj mejor no doy más adelantos XD saludos gracias por tu review!

**DarkMidnight43**: Jajja gracias por tus palabras y el review, espero te haya gustado este cap saludos! y Jajja seee erza manager del grupo XD esto creara muchas escena de humo, en fin gracias nuevamente y espero que te haya gustado el cap

**Lilianaa**: hahhaha a mí también me gusta tanto el Stinlu como el Nalu XD espero que te haya gustado el cap, hasta ahora no tengo pensado hacer de Sting un infiel lo cual hará mas complicado el trama si lucy se enamorada de natsu, pero bueno todo lo veremos en la historia hehe saludos espero te haya gustado el cap :D

**Clairedamoon**: gracias! n.n por tus palabras, me alegra mucho saber que hago un buen trabajo hehe espero este cap no que te haya desilusionado, saludos! gracias nuevamente por el review y el apoyo :D

**Guest**: graciiiiiiias hare todo lo posible para actualizar lo mas rápido posible saludos!

**SakuSakuKyomi**: hahha me alegro que te haya gustado desde el cap n°1 n.n yo adoro los triángulos amorosos por eso quise hacer uno de estos tres personajes, espero te haya gustado este cap saludos! gracias por la paciencia

**Guest**: gracias, espero te haya gustado este cap, hare lo posible por actualizar más rápido ehh saludos! :D

**kanakochan01**: hahhaha depende de como se vaya desarrollando la historia se vera si es un Stinlu o un Nalu n.n como ya he dicho me gustan mucho los triángulos amorosos así que nose si te gustan los celos te adelanto que veras muchos XD hehe en fin saludos y gracias por el review n.n

_**Feliz 2013 a todos! Les deseo lo mejor diviértanse disfruten de la vida y nos vemos en otro cap **_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

***Heartstring***

**.**

_Cap 4_

_**.**_

_**En un aula de la primaria "fairy"**_

-¡hola! yo soy Mirajane…soy su nueva maestra así que tal si se van presentado, para conocernos mejor-dijo sonriente

-yo soy romeo-se levanto un niño muy sonriente- y déjenme decirles que conozco en persona a natsu dragneel y a los dragons!-finalizo con una ademan de superioridad

-¡INCREIBLE!-los halagos no tardaron en venir y es que pocos tenían la suerte de conocer a una banda tan famosa

-eso es genial-murmuró una sonrojada Wendy mientras se ilusionaba con ser amiga de ese muchacho y tener la oportunidad de conocer a los dragons…-

-así es, no hay nadie mejor que Natsu-nii-

Justo después de decir esas palabras la imagen de cierto rubio se le vino a la mente a la peli azul, recordando lo bueno que era Sting con ella…

-o-oye…también existen muchos otros artistas buenos…-dijo tímidamente la chica mirándolo de frente

El muchacho por su parte hizo una mueca de desagrado y entendiendo mal el mensaje de la niña

-¿eres estúpida?, no hay nadie mejor que el…-

Ante esto la chica se molesto, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo como para que la llamase estúpida

-¡claro que hay alguien mejor que él!-se defendió sin importarle mucho lo que decía

-así… ¿Quién?-siguió provocándola

-¡Sting!...-grito la peli azul ganándose el apoyo de la mayoría de las niñas del salón, quienes ya habían visto la foto del chico sin camisa… (Wendy ya había ganado dinero)

-¿el tigrecito? Pfff jajjaja- ambos chicos sabían la rivalidad de esos dos y ponerlos en un debate no era lo mejor- ¿acaso lo conoces?-

-si, de hecho él es el novio de mi prima-dijo orgullosa la chica

-¿prima?...e-entonces….eres la prima de…-

-¡si!, Lucy heartfilia- se enorgulleció mas al nombrarla

El chico por su parte se encontraba un poco humillado….conocer a la hermosa Lucy y heredera de una gran fortuna…era casi imposible aun más que conocer a una banda de rock importante...

-¡GENIAL!-comenzaron esta vez los halagos para la niña

Mientras que tanto Wendy como romeo se miraban desafiantes…

-¿Cómo te llamas?...-le pregunto el chico sin prestar atención a los demás

-Wendy- dijo la chica para sonreírle de forma maliciosa…

Gracias a estos dos, el curso se había acabado de dividir…

-ara…ara…-sonrió la profesora a cargo frente a la situación que se había generado…

~O~

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto en el lujoso recinto "The Sky"**_

.

.

.

-los representantes de los grupos por favor reúnanse en el escenario-los llamo una voz por un parlante

-es hora de ver el orden en que se presentaran y recuerden que solo tienen una una sonriente chica de cabello azul

Poco a poco fueron llegando los representantes de cada una de las bandas mientras que los integrantes de estas solo veían desde lo lejos

-bienvenidos, yo soy Levy y seré una de las juezas del evento junto con…-antes de que la chica terminara apareció la rubia con un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba casi a la altura de los muslos…un sexi vestido que combinaba a la perfección con las curvas de la chica…mientras que el cabello lo traía suelto cayendo por sobre sus hombros desnudos frente a un seductor escote…dejo a más de un chico con la boca abierta

-esa idiota…-murmuró un celoso novio viéndola de reojo a ella y a los pervertidos que no le quitaban los ojos de encima…pero por sobretodo al estúpido pelirosa quien no salía de su asombro…

-gray…-dijo en tono de advertencia su novia a sus espaladas al ver como miraba a la rubia…

Por otra parte el pobre de Jellal recibía un codazo por parte de la pelirroja mas conocida como erza…

-yo soy lucy, es un placer-sonrió la rubia sin darse cuenta de lo que había provocado con un simple vestido…

-nosotras seremos las juezas del evento así que les recomiendo que nos sorprendan-

Levy por su parte vestía un lindo vestido amarillo también ajustado pero un poco menos revelador que el de la rubia el cabello lo tenia adornado con un cintillo dando una vista de ternura la cual no paso desapercibida por dos personas…mas específicamente por dos pelinegros…un dragón y un tigre…

-entonces saquen un número y ese será el orden en el cual irán tocando-finalizo la peli azul

-uhmm…primero…Lamia Scale…-llamo la rubia y el representante se hizo presente…

-¡Lyon!-gritó gray un poco sorprendido al ver a su antiguo rival de instituto (y hermano)

-Lyon-sama….-susurro juvia…causando que su novio se girara de inmediato

-no le agregues el "sama"-dijo en un tono de ultratumba…

_Recibiendo un golpe por esta acción_

-y tu no le hables así a mi hermana-le amenazo el chico de los pircings

_**~En el escenario~**_

-4- dijo el peliblanco

-entonces Lamia Scale esta de los cuartos…el siguiente es…Mermaid's Heel –

-Kagura…-dio por lo bajo erza al reconocer a la chica con la cual más de una vez lucho en tiempos anteriores

-3-sin más que decir se retiro la linda chica de chasquilla

-ahora…The dragons…-

Erza dio un paso al frente para ir a sacar un papelillo

-7-dijo y se giro para volver a su lugar

-ahora Sabertooh-

Esta vez fue el turno de una prominente chica conocida también como minerva…

-6-

Ante esto de inmediato tanto Sting como natsu intercambiaron miradas…

_**~fuera del escenario~**_

-no podrás superarme-decía el rostro del rubio

-lo hare mejor que tu-le respondía de la mima manera el pelirosa…

Y así continuaron hasta que todos los lugares ya estaban en orden…tanto Levy como lucy tomaron asiento frente al escenario y comenzaron las audiciones…

Si bien la mayoría pensaba que la pelea mayor seria entre Sabertooh y The dragons. No sabían lo equivocados que estaban, absolutamente todos los grupos que estaban ahí eran demasiado talentosos siendo que sólo era una audición

Los nervios comenzaban a hacerse presentes al ver el desempeño de los primeros grupos y cuan complacidas se veían las juezas del evento...

-que difícil…todos son muy talentosos- decía seriamente la pelirroja mientras observaba como lo hacían el segundo grupo

-si, es todo un desafío- le seguía gray quien ya estaba sin camisa

-juvia cree que ustedes serán los mejores-la chica los alentaba sin importar que pero su alegría llamo la atención de cierto chico

-¿juvia?-

-uh...-la chica se giro y se percato de quien la había llamado- lyon-sa...-antes de seguir recordó lo que le había dicho su novio

-que gusto volverte a ver- el peliblanco iba con notorias intenciones de acercarse a ella para saludarla mejor pero su camino fue interrumpido por cierto chico

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Lyon-llego diciendo el peli azul y de paso acomodando a juvia detrás de él

-no te interesa…-respondió sin ganas el peliblanco- nos veremos de nuevo juvia…adiós idiota-y dicho esto se fue puesto que ya seguía su grupo

-imbécil…-murmuro el chico mientras que recibía con sorpresa una abrazo de su novia

-juvia esta feliz, adora como gray es tan celoso-

-o-oye…-estaban a punto de darse un beso pero fue detenido por el pelinegro

-compórtense-dijo seriamente mientras iba a ver el escenario…específicamente donde estaban las juezas…cosa que hacían igualmente los otros dos integrantes del grupo

.

.

.

-es linda-dijo Loke mirando a la rubia que estaba sonriendo complacida al ver al segundo grupo

-s-si…-respondía avergonzado el pelirosa

Tanto Loke como natsu estaban observando claramente a la chica que les saco más de un suspiro y no a la competencia…

-entonces ¿esa _es lucy_?-le pregunto Loke al ver al pelirosa sonrojado, haciendo énfasis en el nombre recordando el interrogatorio que le hizo erza

-ahora que lo dices ella se llama lucy-decía la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba para observarla mejor

- es linda…-continuo gray ganándose nuevamente una mirada asesina por parte de juvia

-y el idiota la ha estado observando todo este tiempo-finalizó Gajeel el cual también se acomodó ahí

El pelirosa solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, ¡ni siquiera supo en que momento llegaron todos los integrantes de la banda!

-no les interesa -el chico no dijo en un tono tan frio que a los demás no le dieron ganas de seguir preguntando…salvo por la pelirroja

-tu me dirás todo lo que te pregunte-la pelirroja no jugaba _quería _saber porque le interesaba la rubia

-oh…mira erza, ese no es tu novio hablando con la representante de otra banda-

-Jellal no es mi novio-el sonrojo fue notorio y a la vez contradictorio…pero inevitablemente miro en dirección hacia donde señalaba natsu y vio al peli azul hablando muy amenamente con quien años atrás era una de sus mayores rivales- ¿que hace ese idiota con Kagura?...acaso se olvido que hace un tiempo atrás ella lo odiaba…-la chica se cruzo de brazos mirando seriamente la escena en donde al parecer ahora reían…

-erza cayo por completo en tu trampa flamitas…-el peli azul se acercó a natsu quien estaba orgullos de si mismo por siempre lograr persuadir a erza para que lo deje de molestar…-pero yo aun quiero saber porque ¿esa chica?

-que se yo…-dirigió su mirada a la rubia y con tan solo verla sonreír lo hizo sonrojar- es linda…y tiene una inocencia mezclada raramente con una sensualidad…-termino de decir con el rostro aun mas sonrojado

-si que te flecho cupido he…-comenzó a bromear con el…- me alegra que hayas encontrado atractiva a una chica pero… ¿tiene novio?

-si…

-¿lo conoces?-

-si-

-¿Quién es?

-el tigre rubio- susurró apenas pero el peli azul logro oírlo a la perfección

-¡eres estúpido!...-grito llamando la atención de todos excepto la de la pelirroja

-eso todos lo sabemos, pero estoy interesado…. ¿porque lo dices esta vez?-pregunto educadamente Loke

-este idiota se enamoro de la novia de Sting…-dijo con una mano en el rostro…en señal de decepción

-¿esa hermosa chica esta con ese idiota?...que desperdicio…- de inmediato natsu apoyo la afirmación de Loke

-no sé que le ven a la rubia esa…es cierto que tiene…bueno no importa, pero además de lo físico no tiene nada mas-

-no será que a ti te llamo la atención otra chica…-le pregunto divertido el chico de gafas

-Gajeel-kun!-se alegró enormemente la peli azul

-¡n-no! No digas estupideces Loke-

-jajaja, parece que he dado en el blanco…-

Antes de que ambos se pusieran a pelear el aura asesina de era los detuvo

El peli azul caracterizado con una marca en el rostro se acercó de lo mas feliz donde el grupo de natsu con bebidas en las manos

-hey chicos les he traído las bebidas-

-gracia…-antes de que natsu siguiera hablando la mano de erza lo mando a volar lejos de ahí

-¿q-que?-pregunto atemorizado el peli azul

-tardaste mucho…estabas divertido…-el aura no se iba es mas de hecho aumentaba mas…

-t-tranquilízate erza-

La chica suspiro hondo, le dejaría pasar esta pero a la próxima no saldría vivo

-Bien es el turno de Mermaid's Heel…-Levy fue quien las llamó al escenario

_**~En el escenario~**_

Las chicas del grupo se acomodaron en el escenario, para la vista de los presentes eran una hermosura en especial por la líder de la banda también conocida como Kagura

La pelinegra tomo el micrófono y se refirió a las juezas con el debido respeto

-nosotras cantaremos Telephone….

-bien sorpréndanos-le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa que tenia enfrente

La pelinegra hizo una reverencia y se giro para su grupo para darles las indicaciones necesarias, la líder hizo un par de señas y las luces comenzaron a hacer acción

_**~detrás del escenario~**_

-las luces…-susurro la pelirroja- Jellal…-se grito para verlo a la cara sabia a la perfección que el jefe de iluminación del lugar era él

-de eso estuvimos hablando…-le dijo el chico para tratar de solucionar el malentendido que estaba teniendo erza pero….al parecer solo lo empeoro

-ahhhh….ya veo-el sarcasmo fue notorio

Y el chico sudo frio

_**~En el escenario~**_

-oh…-la rubia se sorprendió cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar y el atuendo que tenían las jóvenes desapareció mostrando un revelador traje para la alegría de muchos chicos

_Hello, hello, baby, you called?_  
_I can't hear a thing_  
_I have got no service_  
_In the club, you say? say?_  
_Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?_  
_You're breakin' up on me_  
_Sorry I cannot hear you_  
_I'm kinda busy_  
_Kinda busy_  
_Kinda busy_  
_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second_  
_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_  
_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_  
_You should've made some plans with me_  
_You knew that I was free_  
_And now you won't stop calling me_  
_I'm kinda busy..._

_..._

La presentación termino con los gritos casi descontrolados de los chicos y para sorpresa de mucho con múltiples aplausos del género femenino apreciando la presentación

-eso fue increíble…le susurro la peli azul a la rubia que tenia de compañera…- ¿Qué opinas tu? Lu-chan

-impresionante….espero que los demás grupos se preparen porque ya tenemos a una favorita...-¿no? Levy-chan

La peli azul asintió. Mientras tanto en los demás grupos murmuraban la maravillosa e impecable presentación del grupo femenino

-eso será difícil de superar…-se repetía en la cabeza la pelirroja mientas miraba de reojo a su ex rival bajar del escenario…

_**~En el escenario~**_

-yosh!, el siguiente grupo ¡Lamia Scale!-

Lyon paso por a lado de su hermano mirándolo con aires de superioridad mientras subía al escenario

-ese maldito…-desgraciadamente gray no fue capaz de reponer el insulto con la mirada…no le quedaba otra que vencerlo en el escenario, frente a todos…

-hola-saludo amenamente el peliblanco- nosotros cantaremos uno de nuestros mayores éxitos…-

-sorpréndanos….-Levy soltó una risita dando a entender que si no lo hacían bien se irían de inmediato

El chico formo a su grupo y una jovencita de más o menos la misma edad de Wendy tomo lugar frente al micrófono

-uhm…-a la rubia no le gusto mucho que una niña de su edad tenga que dar esta clase de presentaciones, preferiría que ella estuviera en el colegio como una niña normal…

Se acomodaron de la mejor manera y la presentación comenzó

El espectáculo fue casi tan impresionante como el del grupo de chicas por lo que saco muchos aplausos y ovación de los presentes

-eso también fue increíble… ¿Qué haremos lu-chan?

-no me lo preguntes a mi…tengo suficiente con estar soportando las miradas de Sting en este momento….

Y es que el rubio no le quito la vista a su chica desde que salió con su revelador vestido

_**Mientras que ~fuera del escenario~**_

-ja! Superar al idiota de Lyon será pan comido-celebraba el peli azul después de ver la presentación de su hermano

-no te confíes-le recrimino la pelirroja- aun falta una amenaza mas…-la chica poso su vista enfrente mirando con detenimiento el grupo que podría ser el mayor peligro

-Sabertooh….no te preocupes erza, seremos los mejores-el peli rosa le sonrió sólo como él sabe hacer para levantarle el animo a su grupo

-uhm…-

-¿Qué sucede Gajeel?-

-¿Dónde esta juvia?...-

-dijo que iría a tomar asiento entre las sillas que están frente al escenario….par tener una buena vista del show-le respondió con simpleza el peli azul

-bien, concentrémonos en los demás competidores… ¿Quién viene ahora?

-Blue Pegasus-los llamo al escenario la linda peli azul

-¿b-blue Pegasus esta aquí?..-preguntó con temor la pelirroja

-es parece... ¿porque?-el peli azul con la marca en el rostro estaba intrigado al ver como la chica comenzaba a temblar…

_**.**_

_**.**_

-erza-san-se escucho una voz desde el escenario- he olido tu perfume y es delicioso como siempre…esta canción ira dirigida a ti…._my honey_-

-¡kyaa!-gritó la chica al ver el rostro de quien ya consideraba su acosador personal

-¡quien es imbécil!-al parecer los celos de Jellal también se hicieron presentes

-Jajja son los raritos-sonrió el pelirosa

_**~En el escenario~**_

-u-uhm…este….-la rubia llamo a atención del grupo de chicos que acababa de subir al escenario…pero que al parecer estaban pendientes de otra cosa

-¡pero que bella flor ven mis ojos…lucy-san!-dijo Hibiki uno de los chicos mas deseados junto con (Loke, gray, natsu, Sting…ente otros)

-casi por inercia el celoso novio de la rubia se percato del coqueteo por parte del castaño…-

-si dice algo mas lo hare puré….-susurraba este

-¿Qué tal si empiezan su presentación?-Levy trato de librar ese ambiente de coquetería al notar el aura maligna que salía del novio de su amiga…y también el del peli rosado… (Cosa que le extraño)

No tardaron ni dos segundos y ya habían comenzado con la canción…pese a toda la estupidez y rareza que los rodeaba la presentación n estuvo tan mala…

Una vez que bajaron del escenario ichiya salió en busca de su _honey_ pero lo único que consiguió fue salir volando de ahí por arte de un chico con tatuaje en la cara….mientras que por otro lado el castaño mas conocido como Hibiki sintió fuertemente dos miradas intensas hacia el pero prefirió ignorarlas…si es que se podía…

Los grupos siguieron pasando y era el turno de uno de los mejores grupos…

-¡Sabertooh!-sonrió la peli azul al llamarlos

La rubia por su parte trato de evitar a toda costa que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Sting…ella lo sabia…sabia que era débil ante la mirada fiera de su novio y aun mas si este salía con una chaqueta que dejaba al descubierto sus pectorales y abdominales y que decir de esa sonrisa que le dedicaba el chico…..una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera…en especial a ella

El pelirosa por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir coraje al darse cuenta de la situación….para todos fue evidente la acción de la rubia para con su novio…pero es que para él… ¡ella era como un ángel! Y al mirar al rubio con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro ¡sentía que era un demoniaco espíritu! Tratando de corromper el alma pura de esa joven…

Si tan solo él la hubiera conocido primero….sabia que hubiese podido enamorarla…pero... ¿aun no era tarde verdad? Se golpeo mentalmente ¡no! El jamás trataría de enamorar a una chica con novio…el sabia lo que se sentía una desilusión amorosa…lo sabia perfectamente…pero le era casi inevitable pensar en la posibilidad de tener a esa hermosa chica a su lado…dejo sus fantasías por un momento al notar que la rubia cambio su expresión a una de seriedad total…

-al parecer no le dará el favor sólo por ser su novio-la pelirroja sonrió ante esto, si bien la rubia le había caído mal al principio (por el vestido principalmente) ahora supo que era una chica decidida y fuerte…eso le agrado…

_**~En el escenario~**_

-hola señoritas-el rubio sonrió nuevamente al ver la postura que había tomado su novia- cantaremos una canción muy especial, espero sea de su agrado…

La rubia quedo pensativa al notar el tono de voz que había utilizado el chico… ¿a que se refería?

Las luces nuevamente hicieron juego con la banda…y los integrantes se acomodaron el escenario

Cierta jueza peli azul no podía apartar su vista del pelinegro de la banda al parecer ella estaba mas embobada que la misma lucy

-un, dos tres-los palillos comenzaron a sonar y de un momento a otro la canción empezó

La rubia casi cae de su asiento al oír la canción…

_**"Bad Girlfriend"**_

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it_  
_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll_  
_Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell._  
_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town._  
_Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up._  
_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's_  
_Comin' back to my place tonight!_

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_  
_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_  
_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_  
_You know what she is, no doubt about it_  
_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along._  
_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_  
_No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned_  
_But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say_  
_No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,_  
_But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right._  
_But does it make her wrong to_  
_Have the time of her life. the time of her life_  
_My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger._  
_Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,_  
_The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,_  
_Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future_  
_Ex-Miss Connolly!_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._  
_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

Fue casi imposible para los integrantes de The dragons, no quedar impresionados ante el espectáculo…aunque les costara asumirlo esos chicos si que sabían como dejar encantados a la audiencia

-rayos…-los ánimos del equipo de natsu estaban bajando, ni el mismo pelirosa podía decir algo…no después de ver la performance de su mayor rival

-demonios-fue lo único que susurro mientras apretaba sus puños

Al finalizar la presentación el rubio sonrió más que satisfecho, por muy arrogante que fuera sabia a la perfección que el desempeño que había tenido había sido el mejor. Otra sonrisa apareció cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de _su_ chica la cual rápidamente trato de ocultar, bajo del escenario más que feliz había aprovechado muy bien su oportunidad ni siquiera el dragoncito ese podría vencerlo…no a él..

Después de haber recompuesto su postura la rubia se acerco al micrófono que tenía enfrente y nombro a la siguiente banda

-¡The dragons!- los integrantes subieron un poco desanimados, pero sin perder las esperanzas no podían perder esta oportunidad

*Gray subió su ánimo al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba su novia, esa chica realmente era su fuerza

*Gajeel a pesar de haber sentido presión en un principio recupero sus ánimos al darse cuenta de que no solo podría dejar a todos con la boca abierta, sino que también le demostraría a la enana que tenía al frente su talento

*Loke por su parte sonrió al deleitarse mejor con la belleza que tenia al frente e imagino a la rubia enamorada de él…eso lo dejo con la alegría en las nubes

*Y natsu…natsu sabía que no solo tenia la oportunidad de ganarle a su mayor rival, sino que de paso podría ver el lindo rostro de la rubia sorprenderse ante su talento, sus ánimos volvieron y le lanzo una sonrisa específicamente a la rubia para luego tomar posición

La chica por su parte sintió algo extraño en su pecho ante tal sonrisa…juraría que _ya la había visto_, pero recordar ahora no seria lo mejor, tenia que concentrarse en evaluar a banda que tenia enfrente y no dejarse llevar por los seductores gestos de aquel pelirosa….¡esperen! ¿Seductores? ¡¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de la rubia?! Ahhh…todo es culpa del chico ese…

Pero al ver como ese joven de cabellos rosas se posicionaba con seguridad sobre el escenario, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa…El chico por su parte mientras se acomodaba sobre el escenario decide dedicar su presentación a la joven que vio por primera vez en la tienda de dulces. La rubia no se da por enterada que es ella hasta que él la mira fijamente y dedica una gran sonrisa que descoloca por completo a la señorita jueza.

-la canción que cantaremos también es uno de nuestros mayores éxitos, espero que lo disfruten-Loke fue el encargado de hablar

_**~fuera de escenario~**_

-veamos como lo haces dragoncito…-susurraba con un ego elevado el rubio

Mientras que por otro lado la pelirroja manager del grupo se comía las uñas de los nervios al igual que la novia de gray quien casi no podía evitar temblar ante la ansiedad

_**~En el escenario~**_

Una vez que ya estuvieron listos el pelirosa fijo su vista a una persona en especifico, no quería apartar su vista de aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo observaban con cierto nerviosismo

**GUNS N' ROSES - SWEET CHILD O' MINE**

_She's got a smile it seems to me_  
_Reminds me of childhood memories_  
_Where everything_  
_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_  
_Now and then when I see her face_  
_She takes me away to that special place_  
_And if I'd stare too long_  
_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain_  
_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_  
_Where as a child I'd hide_  
_And pray for the thunder_  
_And the rain_  
_To quietly pass me by_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh,_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go?_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh, (sweet child)_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_  
_Sweet child,_  
_Sweet child of mine._

La interpretación fue precisa, para ambos fue como si no hubiera más gente mirando, como si no existiera la banda, la rivalidad o un compromiso de por medio.

Al terminar la canción, el público ovaciono a la banda, pero para Natsu sólo un aplauso valía, el de ella.

Por otro lado Sting veía la escena y los celos nuevamente comenzaron a invadir su ser, algo no iba bien….Alguien que no era él estaba provocando "cosas" en su novia, pero esto no quedaría así... le demostraría a ese estúpido pelirosa que lo que era de él no era tocado ni mimado por nadie mas…

La banda bajo orgullosa de su trabajo, sabían que ahora existía aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad de ganar…aun quedaban unos cuantos grupos mas, pero ya todos sabia…el puesto por tocar en el lujoso local estaba entre mermaid Heel-Sabertooh-y The dragons…ahora era cosa de las juezas decidir

.

_**~detrás del escenario~**_

-eso fue maravilloso-la pelirroja no soporto mas y se abalanzo hacia el grupo que la hacia sentir orgullosa de ser manager

Por otro lado juvia tampoco soporto más y le dio un fugaz pero apasionado beso a su novio en señal de felicitaciones

Gajeel estaba orgulloso su trabajo con la batería había sido único y también le alegraba recordar el rostro de la enana al ver su solo de batería…memorable

Loke por su parte sonreía feliz de pertenecer a esta banda eran un grupo increíble y casi sin poder evitarlo recordó el rostro de la rubia cuando el espectáculo iba a la mitad…ella era hermosa…algo que nunca había visto…su corazón latió como nunca..¡¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo esa chica?! A él…el mayor mujeriego de la industria de la música…

Y finalmente estaba Natsu…mientras era felicitado por Jellal poso fugazmente su vista en la rubia que lo enamoro por primera vez en la tienda de dulces…jamás sacaría de su memoria el adorable rostro que le mostro cuando él le dedico una sonrisa solo para ella

_**~en el escenario~**_

Demonios, demonios, demonios…esto estaba mal…esto estaba muy mal… ¡estaba sintiendo su corazón latiendo muy rápido! Y eso era muy malo teniendo en cuenta que su novio estaba cerca

-¿estas bien lu-chan?-Levy noto de inmediato el cambio que sufrió su amiga cuando el dragneel le lanzo una sonrisa que de seguro nadie mas había visto….sin contar que la rubia ya se había sentido atraída por el chico

-e-estoy bien…vamos con el siguiente grupo…-la rubia se tapo el rostro con ambas manos intentando disimular su sonrojo y tratar de calmarse

-no….tomaremos un descanso…-dicho esto la peli azul informo a todos sobre el pequeño receso

Lucy por su parte Salió de inmediato al baño para refrescarse y aclarar su mente…pero su trayecto se vería interrumpido por cierta persona

De lo lejos el pelirosa vio como la rubia se bajaba del lugar de jurados para ir a otra parte…no perdería esta oportunidad de hablar con ella

Y en el otro extremo estaba el novio que sin pensarlo dos veces camino rumbo hacia su chica

-lucy-la llamo y se podía notar el enojo

La chica se giro con algo de nerviosismo no sabia que haría si comenzaba a interrogarla

-s-si…-

El rubio estaba apunto de replicarle que había sido todo eso del escenario cuando se percato de la presencia del pelirosa sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo que cualquier chico celoso haría…demostrar lo que era suyo

Tomo a la sorprendida rubia de la cintura, la atrajo hasta él, y la beso…la beso mientras miraba desafiante el pelirosa que tenia enfrente...quien por su parte le dirigió una mirada de furia y sin mas salió de ahí…

La chica estaba sorprendida…esperaba un reto por parte de su novio, pero este la beso…por el momento se dejo llevar y siguió con el acto…

Una vez que se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, el rubio ya había olvidado su enojo…esa chica y sus besos….

-compórtate... O tendrás un castigo en casa-le susurro seductoramente en el oído para después alejarse…

La chica ya estaba un poco más calmada así que se devolvió mas tranquila al lugar de jueces

-¿Cómo estas?...-

-mejor que nunca Levy-chan….gracias-

-no hay de que…por cierto…mas tarde tendremos que elegir al grupo ganador

-lose…mientras tanto veamos a los demás…

_**~fuera del escenario~**_

Nadie del grupo fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra a natsu, se veía furioso y sus ojos comparaban con ello…nadie entendía el comportamiento del chico así que prefirieron dejarlo solo

-"_eso es para que aprendas dragoncito_"-recordaba las palabras de Sting una vez que la rubia ya se había ido y ellos se habían vuelto a encontrar…el pelirosa se sintió tan idiota al tratar de hablar con ella…¡que estaba pensando!, ella estaba fuera de su alcance…-se dejo caer con pereza sobre la silla….se sentía totalmente desanimado…ganas de golpear a alguien no le faltaban…

_**~en el escenario~**_

Los grupos siguientes n tenían aquella chispa que las hizo impresionarse como con Sabertooh o The dragons…por lo que estaba claro entre quienes se decidiría

Pasaron las horas y finalmente era hora de conocer al ganador…

Los grupos estaban sobre el escenario…y Levy fue la encargada de dar a conocer quienes tenia que irse, de a poco los grupos empezaron a retirarse y cuando ya solo quedaban 4 la tensión se hizo mayor

-quiero hacerles saber que tanto a mi compañera como a mi nos fue sumamente difícil tomar una decisión…todos ustedes fueron los mas talentosos y hubiese sido un honor que tocaran aquí pero solo puede haber un ganador ¿no?...-la peli azul tomo el micrófono y despidió al grupo…

-Lami Scale...lo siento…- los chicos del grupo agradecieron a las chicas y se bajaron del escenario junto con todos los otro grupos que habían sido rechazados

-el siguiente grupo en irse es…-la peli azul respiro profundo – mermad id Heel…lo siento chicas-

La líder les sonrió con respeto y las chicas entre unas pequeñas lagrimas de decepción bajaron del escenario ahora ya solo quedaban dos grupos

-Sabertooh…The dragons…sus presentaciones fueron increíbles y de verdad que la decisión entre ustedes dos fue muy difícil…Orga-kun…Gajeel-kun…fueron increíbles con la batería así como también Rufus-san y gray-san…con la guitarra-

_Ahora fue el turno de la rubia_

-Loke-san Rogue-kun el bajo se adecuo perfectamente a las canciones que tocaron y bueno…Sting…cantaste estupendo fuiste rubio sonrió ante las palabras de su novia- así como también tú natsu-san…-el chico sintió nerviosismo al oír su nombre salir de los labios de la rubia- hiciste un excelente trabajo con la canción realmente me dejaste impresionada-la chica sonrío ganándose un sonrojo por parte del pelirosa el cual trato de esconder- así el ganador de poder tocar en este lujoso lugar es….

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_**Chan chan chan ¡¿Quién será el ganador?! Wuajajja yo soy muy malvada y dejare el cap hasta aquí, jiji,las canciones que se cantaron se llaman igual que susu titulos por si le sgustraia escucharlas n.n **_

_** espero les haya gustado el cap! n.n quiero hacer el triangulo amoroso casa vez mas intenso y ahhh! No saben la sorpresa que les tengo en el próximo cap °w° espero que les guste Jajja quiero agradecer los review de: **dened01 & AnikaDragneel**….como verán sus ideas fueron puestas en el fic ya que me encantaron Jajja **_

_**Ahora los review de los demás:**_

**dened01**: como ya viste tu idea fue puesta en el fic n.n me ha gustado mucho y me encantaría saber mas de tus ideas y sugerencias hahha saludos, espero te haya gustado este cap: D muchas gracias por el review y la paciencia hehe!

**Zy system**: mi fan number 1! Haha n.n tiiiiempo de no poder comunicarnos bien hehe, espero no te haya decepcionado este cap y que no se te haya echo tan corto n.n sabes que con tus palabras mi ánimos vuelven y las ganas de escribir también n.n gracias por la paciencia y estoy ansiosa de saber que te ha parecido después de todo eres la persona a quien va dedicado este fic n.n gracias por el review y tus halagos nos vemos en el siguiente cap hehe: D! saludos!

**roci-chan heartfilia** : gracias n.n. me alegra que te haya gustado y aun mas porque al principio pensé que seria un poco raro este triangulo hehe saludos gracias por el review n.n

**Infinity Infinytum**: mí querido príncipe lo siento :p sé que he estado perdida pero estoy tratando de disfrutar mis vacaciones al máximo! :D hehe estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación y el review…debería agradecerte mucho mas pero soy un poco torpe para pedir disculpas o agradecer XD espero estés bien y que te haya gustado el cap n.n saludos! xo (espero que n me andes siendo infiel mientras no estoy he~ Jajajja XD)

**PatashifyDragneel** : es un poco tarde pero gracias me la he ´pasado bien hehe saludos me alegra que te haya gustado siento la demora y gracias por el review, la paciencia y la lectura haha saludos y cuídate! Majo-chan (¿te puedo decir así :P) n.n

**Isanatz:** ajjaja entonces las dos somos bipolares XD jajaja yo amo las dos parejas XD gracias por el review n.n y la lectura espero te haya gustado este cap hehe n.n saludos!

**FannyLokatis35:** gracias me alegra que te guste….mmm…contestando tu pregunta…creo que cada semana n.n la verdad es que trato de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible pero no me da el tiempo, tratare de subirlo mas rápido hehe saludos!

**Lucy-Nee:** gracias me alegra que te hay gustado el cap anterior espero que este también hehe n.n gracias por el review y la paciencia :D tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible n.n

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** jajaja eli-chan como siempre adoro el entusiasmo que pones en tus review hehe gracias por cierto siempre me haces sonreír eres como mi hermana pequeña ja hahha en fin me alegro que te haya gustado el cap n.n gracias también por tu idea a veras que mas adelante la pondré en el fic :D saludos! (por cierto ya estoy siguiendo tu nueva historia también quiero leer pronto tus cap °w°)

**Raan Asakura**: wiiiiiii no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras Jajja me alegra mucho saber que te hayan gustado las parejas y aun más el hecho de que te gusto tanto el fic °w° me has alegra muuuuucho el día Jajja espero te haya gustado este cap n.n saludos!

**AnikaDragneel:** ¡prometido! Definitivamente te daré una recompensa la cual sabrás mas adelante jiji n.n. anika-chan gracias por aun quererme TT_TT lamento la demora te prometo no desaparecer tan seguido ;D jajaja la canción fue una gran idea gracias n.n espero te haya gustado el cap n.n saludos!

**Nurse anime:** Jajja gracias aunque siento que el Stinlu en mi fic puede ser un poco meloso XD naaahhh~….lo continuare así…jiji gracias por el review y la lectura n.n saludos!

**Fairy-Osphim** : gracias pongo todo mi esfuerzo para que sea cada vez mas interesante gracias por el review y la lectura espero te haya gustado este cap n.n saludos!

**NEKO AISAKA:** gracias me alegro que te haya gustado he aquí el nuevo cap, espero que haya sido de tu agrado hehe, gracias también por tus palabras espero no decepcionarte :D saludos!

**bella-niuXD**: yo también adoro los triángulos amorosos hehe por eso cree esta historia n.n espero te haya gustado saludos gracias por tu review!

**Guest** : tranquila he aquí la continuación espero que te haya gustado n.n seee lucy siempre es suertuda por estar rodeada de chicos guapos hehe espero este bien saludos y gracias por el review n.n!

**TheSecretDark21** gracias por tus palabras la verdad siempre haces que eleve mi ego jajaja XD ok no pero me subes el animo n.n saludos gracias por el review espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado hehe saludos!

**Guest:** pronto se vienen mas celos jiji gracias por el review, compartimos el gusto por los triángulos amorosos :D saludos!

**Guest:** la verdad no creí que este triangulo amoroso fuera tan raro de encontrar jeje saludos gracias por el review! n.n

**Guest**: listoooooo hahhaha saludos y gracias por el review n.n

_**no quize especificar como fue cada uno de los espectaculos, asi que imaginenselo como algo increible heheh n.n**_

_**Antes de despedirme les quiero hacer dos preguntitas primero ¿quieren que haya Lolu? Y segundo…bueno mas adelante aparecerá lisanna….¿quieren que sea buena o mala? :p eso seria**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

***Heartstring***

**.**

_Cap 5_

_**.**_

**_~cap anterior~_**

_-Sabertooh…The dragons…sus presentaciones fueron increíbles y de verdad que la decisión entre ustedes dos fue muy difícil…Orga-kun…Gajeel-kun…fueron increíbles con la batería así como también Rufus-san y gray-san…con la guitarra-_

_Ahora fue el turno de la rubia_

_-Loke-san Rogue-kun el bajo se adecuo perfectamente a las canciones que tocaron y bueno…Sting…cantaste estupendo fuiste rubio sonrió ante las palabras de su novia- así como también tú natsu-san…-el chico sintió nerviosismo al oír su nombre salir de los labios de la rubia- hiciste un excelente trabajo con la canción realmente me dejaste impresionada-la chica sonrío ganándose un sonrojo por parte del pelirosa el cual trato de esconder- así el ganador de poder tocar en este lujoso lugar es…._

**_~o~_**

-empate-dijeron ambas juezas al unísono provocando una tremenda confusión entre los finalistas y los que habían quedado descalificados- lo sentimos- se excusó Levy- pero no pudimos llegar a un ganador, porque nuestros votos fueron diferentes…

-s-si…-la rubia sonrió con pena mientras que sentía una mirada de Sting que claramente decía "¿por quién votaste?"- pero de todos modos, aún podemos llegar a un acuerdo-propuso ella- hoy día deberán presentarse en una _**gala **_que haremos, ahí estará el dueño de este local y junto a él decidiremos quien es el ganador

-me parece bien-dijo la manager del grupo de natsu

-bien-apoyo de igual manera la manager del equipo opuesto

-genial- la rubia se volteo a ver a las demás bandas- ustedes también están invitados a la gala de hoy, habrán muchas disqueras y personajes importantes del mundo de la música, las invitaciones se les entregaran a sus respectivos representantes- los presentes estaban alegres, si bien no pudieron ganar, ahora podrían conocer a gente importante que les podrían ayudar en el mundo de la música

_Una vez finalizado el discurso de las juezas, los demás grupos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, los finalistas eran los últimos_

Sting no podía dejar de ver a su novia… _¿por quién habrá votado?..._la idea de pensar que su voto fuera para el idiota del dragoncito le molestaba demasiado…su novia aprecio de pronto frente a él vestida ya con un traje más apropiado

-¿nos vamos?-sugirió ella y este solo la vio extrañado- a buscar a Wendy…-susurro ella, de pronto el chico recordó la promesa que le había hecho a la niña, sonrió ante esto, con un adiós se despidió de su amigo y la banda y abrazo de manera posesiva a lucy puesto que cerca de la salida estaban los integrantes de The Dragons

Natsu estaba apoyado en la pared, esperando que los demás ordenaran sus cosas para marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible, al igual que su rival tenía la duda de por quién habría votado la chica de sus sueños…y si hubiese votado por él…eso sí que lo haría feliz, pero pronto su felicidad se vio truncada cuando se percató de que la rubia y su novio iban muy acaramelados a la salida. De mala gana trato de ignorarlos, odiaba a ese tipo, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo, ella estaba con él…

-espero que a Wendy le haya ido bien en su primer día-alcanzo a oír de la chica, la cabeza del pelirosa comenzó a hacer memoria…_primer día…primaria… ¡romeo!-_ salió corriendo en busca de erza para preguntarle si alguien iba a ir por el chico, en cuanto la pelirroja le dijo que no, natsu fue rumbo a su auto para ir a buscarlo…sabía que terminaría encontrándose con lucy y su novio, pero trataría de distraerse con romeo

_**~o~**_

-gracias virgo- dijo la rubia para luego finalizar la llamada, ella y su novio ya estaban rumbo a la primaria de Wendy

-¿Qué quería?-le pregunto el rubio mientras iba conduciendo

-lo que pasa es que con esto de la competencia, me atrase y le pedí a virgo que me inscribiera en la universidad…ella hizo todo el papeleo…desde mañana iré a la "universidad yousei"

-aun no entiendo por qué esa universidad, tú tienes talento para algo más…

-jajaja como digas, pero ir a esa universidad siempre fue mi sueño-

-uhm…- por cierto lucy…-la chica lo miro- ¿por quién votaste?- la chica se quedó en blanco_… ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso ahora?_

_**~o~**_

-vieron a natsu….de seguro quería saber por quién voto lucy-san- dijo Loke, mientras los demás le ponían atención- apuesto a que se alegraría mucho si ella hubiese votado por nosotros ¿no?

-pero no hay forma de saber por quién voto…-la escarlata se cruzó de brazos luego de haber dicho esto pero algo llamo su atención, la actitud de uno de los miembros- ¿Qué sucede Gajeel?

-sí hay forma de saberlo- al notar la mirada confundida de su compañeros solo sonrió- ge he…-dicho esto fue directo donde cierta personita- oye tu- la chica a la cual llamaba se giró molesta para enfrentarlo…- enana te estoy hablando

-no soy una enana! Bestia!...-grito molesta, este chico si que lograba sacarla de sus casillas- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué me hablas así?...después de que votaste por nuestro grupo- las claras intenciones de hacerla confesar se hicieron presentes

-ja!, ni en tus suelo votaría por ti-una vez que dijo esto, se fue dejando al peli negro un poco complacido al ver que su plan había funcionado, pero desilusionado a la vez al saber el voto de la chica

-ya está-dijo el pelinegro a la escarlata- la rubia voto por nosotros- y dicho esto la manager del grupo tomo su celular y rápidamente marco el número de aquel pelirosa revoltoso, espero unos minutos y el chico no contestaba, quienes estaban a su alrededor miraban asustados como la pelirroja comenzaba a emitir un aura de muerte, nadie, pero _**NADIE**_ ignoraba sus llamadas…

_**~o~**_

-s-Sting…-susurró su novia pero este estaba con la mirada fija en el camino y a la vez apretando de más el volante…se sentía frustrado…la chica que amaba simplemente había votado por otro…eso fe un duro golpe…aún más si se trata de tu enemigo número 1…- vamos fue un empate a fin de cuentas…-

-empate para lo demás, pero una derrota para mi_…- esta era una batalla entre el dragoncito y yo…._-pensó él

-eres tan infantil…- de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad probablemente la chica se habría golpeado, debido a la fuerte frenada que hizo el rubio- ¡qué te pasa!-grito molesta frente a la actitud, el chico se limitó a señalar a la ventana y ella se percató de que habían llegado a la primaria de Wendy….- ah….- él fue el primero en bajar, y rápidamente fue en dirección a la institución, mientras que lucy con un puchero comenzó a desbrochar el cinturón

Una vez afuera estaba a punto de ponerse a caminar, cuando el sonido de una frenada llamo su atención, dirigió su vista al automóvil recién llegado y se sorprendió al ver que de él bajaba nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo rival de su novio, pero la cara de sorprendida no duro mucho cuando repentinamente el pelirosa cayo de cara al piso luego de haberse tropezado. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita, la cual llamo la atención del chico

Estaba a punto de replicarle al que se estuviera riendo que se detuviera, pero una vez que alzo la vista se encontró con una bella sonrisa y la mano extendida de la chica que le quitaba los suspiros…

-¿estás bien?-pregunto ella una vez que el chico acepto su ayuda y se puso de pie

-s-si…-respondió apenado y _¡ ¿Cómo no?!_ Si acababa de hacer una estúpida caída frente a la chica que le atraía...

Mantuvieron el silencio entre si unos segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por el grito de un joven el cual venia corriendo en dirección al pelirosa

-¡natsu-nii!-grito el pelinegro, el nombrado se giró para recibirlo con un abrazo- sabes hoy conocí a la chica más….-antes de continuar el joven se percató de la presencia de la rubia- uh…

-¡lucy-nee!-esta vez fue el turno de la nueva enemiga del pelinegro, el cual se sorprendió enormemente al ver que la peli azul sí conocía a Sting y a la famosa lucy heartfilia. Mientras que la niña al ser más atenta en cuanto vio a su querida prima también se fijó en el pelirosa y romeo estaba a su lado...

Al igual que natsu, lucy recibió en un abrazo a Wendy, y Sting venía detrás de ella con la mochila en su espalda como si de su padre se tratase, en cuanto el rubio vio a su rival, no pudo evitar soltar un-tsk- para luego avanzar rápidamente al lado de su novia y tomarle la mano posesivamente

-no sabía que tenías un hijo _dragneel_-dijo con tono de pocos amigos el vocalista de Sabertooh

-no es mi hijo…es hijo de un amigo _Eucliffe-_se podría decir que respondió de la misma manera el pelirosa, con el solo ver la "_fotografía familiar_" que formaban lucy, la niña y él….como envidiaba a al rubio

-ohh…- lucy alcanzo a notar que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso así que solo atinó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-n-nos vemos esta noche natsu-san- el comentario logro hacer que el nombrado esbozara una sonrisa mientras que Sting no podía hacer otra cosa más que fusilarlo con la mirada, de ningún modo haría una escena de celos delante del…jamás demostraría que tenía miedo de perder a su chica frente al dragoncito…

-s-si… ¿en la gala no?- la chica asintió, sin más que decirse entre ellos cada grupo se fue al auto correspondiente…

_**~o~**_

-¿Qué tal las clases Wendy?-pregunto la rubia al ver que su novio ni siquiera la miraba...

-no estuvo mal…-la niña iba ocupada pensando en cómo lo había hecho el idiota del pelinegro para conocer a uno de sus ídolos…

Durante todo el camino la niña se fue escuchando música, Sting iba concentrado en el camino y lucy con una increíble culpa, ese torpe de su novio lograba hacer que ella se sintiera mal…

-llegamos- dijo él una vez que estuvieron frente al edificio de la rubia, la primera en bajar fue Wendy quien pensó que esos dos necesitarían un momento…- ¿Qué?- cuestiono el rubio tratando de sonar lo más frio posible

La chica no respondió nada, solo se limitó a acercase a él y besarlo en los labios, aunque el rubio no quisiera hacerlo termino correspondiendo…tal vez había perdido contra el dragoncito en la audición, pero ese chico jamás podría probar aquellos dulces labios de su novia. Una vez que el beso finalizo ella sonrió de manera picara dando a entender que de alguna u otra manera ella había ganado y así era, el chico se rindió y también le sonrió

-nos vemos hoy en la gala…-dijo ella para luego salir del auto con una sonrisa coqueta, el apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo, esa chica lograba que perdiera la cordura con solo un beso…Un molesto sonido lo saco de su ensoñación…miro de mala gana el nombre que señalaba… si lo estaban llamando _esa persona_ debía ser algo importante…

_**~o~**_

-natsu-nii ¿Por qué tienes tu celular apagado?- el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que el celular del pelirosa estaba apagado puesto que siempre debía estar atento frente a cualquier noticia, sin esperar la respuesta de su "_hermano mayor_" prendió el móvil, encontrándose con la peor escena que podría ver…

-¿romeo?-el pelirosa le miraba extrañado, el chico parecía estar a punto de vomitar, siendo que el malo con los transportes era el mismísimo natsu, pero por alguna razón su vehículo era el único medio de transporte que soportaba…

-natsu-nii….tienes….tienes….1 llamada perdida de erza!-grito con miedo imaginándose lo peor, el pelirosa abrió la boca desesperado esa era la peor pesadilla…-

-demonios-fue lo último que dijo el chico…

_**~o~**_

-Wendy…¿Qué vestido crees que debería usar?-le pregunto la rubia mientras se paseaba por su cuarto desfilando diferentes diseños

-nee-san…con cualquiera te verás bien…-le mostro una dulce sonrisa, la cual en menos de 2 segundo paso a ser una cara de psicópata- pero ahora déjame ver la tele…

-b-bien…- lucy soltó un bufido y lo único que se ocurrió fue llamar a su mejor amiga para recibir una buena opinión…después de todo Levy era su mayor confidente y jamás le había reclamado nada…como doraba a la peliceslete, y deseaba con todos sus ánimos que encontrara pronto el amor…su mejor amiga merecía lo mejor…

_**~o~**_

-¡ te lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡Jamás apagues tu celular!-gritaba por décima vez la pelirroja y no solo estaba natsu , los demás integrantes de la banda también se encontraban en la sala del cuarto en donde estaban durmiendo…

-l-lo siento…-la chica se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción del chico puesto que hace solo unas semanas atrás él era quien más respondía de manera fría y casi retadora, pero ahora parecía volver a ser el mismo al cual le asustaba recibir un regaño de su manager y hacer cosas estúpidas, sólo gracias a esto, la chica le sonrió y acaricio la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos….

-erza…¿Por qué a él le haces cariño y a mí no!-reclamo Loke siendo callado de inmediato por un "_disimulado_" golpe por parte de Jellal

-en todo caso…natsu lo que te quería decir era…que….la rubia, lucy fue quien voto por ustedes como mejor banda…-la noticia hizo que por alguna razón el corazón del chico latiera más rápido de lo normal y sintiera un leve cosquilleo en el estómago…tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual el rubio lo había tratado de matar con la mirada más intensamente que cualquier otra vez….

-v-voto por mi…-susurro pero fue audible para todos los que se encontraban ahí

-por nosotros querrás decir- señalo Loke, pero fue completamente ignorado

-jajjaja, bueno, bueno, ¿no es hora de ver con que vamos a ir vestidos a la gala?, venga que esos ánimos no sirven-dijo divertido el pelirosa quien andaba con una boba sonrisa mientras iba a su cuarto

-_Y a este ¿Qué bicho le pico?_-se preguntaron todos de manera telepática….

-en todo caso, natsu tiene razón-comenzó a hablar la manager- uh…por cierto, deben ir todos con un acompañante, sino no podrán entrar…-dijo ella para luego cruzarse de brazos- y otra cosa, sus matrículas en la universidad ya están completas, desde mañana estudian el l universidad _yousei_, así que sin importar si ganan hoy o no, mañana van a clases….

Luego de seguir con una pequeña charla la pelirroja y Jellal se despidieron y se fueron, gray fue a buscar a juvia quien estaba quedándose en otro hotel, ella definitivamente seria su pareja, Loke solo debía hacer una llamada para tener acompañante…mientras que los dos solteros que quedaban no tenían a nadie

-invitare a cualquier idiota- susurro Gajeel, en definitiva le daba igual con quien ir, él debía preparase para tocar la batería de manera espectacular para hacer que esa "enana" cambiara de opinión y terminara votando por él esta noche

-¿Quién debería ser?- natsu se encontraba costado en su cama, aún tenía la sonrisa, pero la noticia de que debía llevar acompañante le molestaba... no le tenía confianza a casi nadie y no invitaría a un chico…definitivamente debía ir con una chica…ero ¿Quién?...de todas las personas sólo un nombre se le vino a la cabeza, se reacomodo en su cama mirando los contactos de su celular…ni modo, solo podía invitarla a _ella…._

_**~o~**_

-lu-chan te vez increíble, de seguro hoy romperás corazones- si bien la frase debía alegrarla aquello solo lo podía interpretar como "_Sting matará a cualquier que te vea y podría terminar en la cárcel_"

-¡¿Qué supone que deberá usar?!-la rubia se dejó caer en el piso…- tal vez ¿un traje de moja?

-aun así habrá algún pervertido que querrá se el cura-dijo Levy desanimando más a su amiga, en estos momentos la opinión de Wendy no sería tan mala…

-¡ya se!, usare ese vestido-dijo señalando un hermoso vestido blando con vuelos y un cinturón negro en el medio, el vestido era sin tirantes y con un escote recto…sin esperar lo que fuera a decir su amiga tomo la prenda- y tu Levy-chan usaras esto-

Levy no pudo hace nada más que sonrojarse, ese vestido definitivamente haría de la pequeña Levy una sensual chica…- ¡n-no lu-chan y-yo…!

-no se diga más jaja- sin poder oponer ambas terminaron de arreglarse…

El timbre sonó y la rubia fue quien abrió la puerta encontrándose con la cara neutral de virgo frente a la puerta

-buenas noches Hime-dijo la chica de cabellos rosados con traje de maid-

-buenas noches virgo…te agradezco que puedas cuidar de Wendy esta noche-

-es mi trabajo Hime- sin más que poder hablar la maid entro al lugar sentándose al lado de Wendy quien veía películas mientras comía algún paquete de papas fritas…pasaron las horas y luego de un buen rato finalmente Levy y lucy terminaron de arreglarse, Wendy le do su aprobación a su prima y a su amiga y ambas chicas salieron fuera del edificio

-hola preciosa-dijo una voz conocida a espaldas de la rubia, en un par de segundo se vio atrapada en los brazos de su novio quien lucía más guapo que nunca- estas hermosa-le susurró al oído ella solo sonrió y se dio vuelta para besarlo

Levy se sentía un poco cohibida pero la presencia de cierto pelibregro llamo su atención

-¿Rogue?-pregunto ella y para su sorpresa este se ofreció a llevarla como su pareja, ella tímidamente acepto y se subió al auto de él…mientras que lucy hacia lo mismo con su novio

_**~o~**_

Todos sabían de la gala que se celebraría en el lujoso local, puesto que la prensa estaba reunida en la entrada, eso sí, había una alfombra roja la cual indicaba el camino para los invitados, parecía como si fueran a estrenar una súper película, pero a diferencia de esto, en realidad las mejores bandas del país y el extranjero estarían ahí esta noche con sus respectivas parejas, eso sería una mina de oro sobre todo para los periodistas de chismes

Poco a poco las parejas fueron llegando algunos famoso llegaban con acompañantes nunca antes vistos y otros eran parejas conocidas, como era el caso de gray y juvia quienes fueron los primeros en llegar en relación al grupo más famoso

La chica iba con un hermoso vestido celeste que se acomodaba muy bien a sus curvas, el cabello liso y los que más recalcaba era en anillo de compromiso en su mano, gray iba como todo galán con un terno formal, aunque sabía que más tarde se cambiaría debido a su presentación

Erza y Jellal hicieron su aparición juntos, la prensa ya tenía casi por confirmado el romance entre esos dos aunque lo negaran hasta el último día….algún día caerían…la chica lucia más sensual que nunca por lo que el trabajo Jellal además de las luces del lugar seria cuidar de la chica que amaba, sin embargo aún no se declaraba

Para sorpresa de todos, el famoso playboy Loke llego con nada más ni nada menos que su ex Aries, quien se veía condenadamente tierna, con un hermoso vestido rosa pálido y el con su encanto

Gajeel llegó acompañado de uno de sus mejores amigos, puesto que no se llevaba bien con las chicas, Lily apareció como su compañero la prensa los fotografió a ambos, el invitado también era famoso por lo que a veces llegaban a suponer que esos dos casi eran hermanos

Y al parecer era la noche de las ex parejas porque la mayor sorpresa de todos se dio con la llegada del pelirosa vocalista de The dragons, quien llegó acompañado de su ex _Lisanna Strauss_ , la chica acepto encantada ser la acompañante del chico, si bien su relación no había sido de las mejores, el cariño que sentía por él no había desaparecido, aunque este solo la quería para no perderse su presentación…fueron una de las pareja que mas fotografiaron y las preguntas de un posible recomciliamiento no se hicieron esperar…

La atención se enfocó ahora en los recién llegados, Levy McGarden y Rogue Cheney…- ambos hacían una pareja adorable, salvo para cierto baterista que miraba de mala manera a la enana que no voto por él…

Y finalmente llego la pareja que había sido más elogiada por los medios llegando a ser una de la parejas favoritas de todo el país, e inclusive hasta internacionalmente hablamos de lucy heartfilia y Sting Eucliffe…ansiaban que esa pareja pronto estuviera comprometida o algo así, para mala suerte del pelirosa la chica lucia bellísima, tanto así que, si no fuera por la presentación probablemente la habría tratado de alejar de su rival e incluso la habría secuestrado esos pensamientos solo lo podían generar aquella chica de hermosos ojos color chocolates…

Dentro el ambiente era totalmente diferente a lo caótico de afuera, en el interior se podía apreciar lo lujoso que era todo, las figuras importantes ya estaban adentro y los músicos más influyentes disfrutaban del contacto que podían tener con aquellas personas importantes del mundo de la música

Lucy diviso de inmediato a su padre _(dueño del lugar),_ este se encontraba platicando que una de las disqueras más importantes hasta que vio a su hija, con una disculpa se retiró de donde estaba para ir a saludarla a ella y a su posible "_yerno en un futuro"_

-hola lucy-dijo el hombre con la típica voz de mando la chica se acercó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Sting nervioso solo se limitó a estrecharle la mano

Mientras que por otro lado estaba el grupo de natsu recorriendo el lugar, el lujoso local tenía casi tres pisos y un amplio espacio, era definitivamente el mejor lugar para tocar, gray y juvia se dedicaron a bailar en la pista como toda una pareja de enamorados, el chico sacaba suspiros de las chicas del lugar y juvia se encargaba de asustarlas…Gajeel tenía una copa en la mano con un poco de Martini y sin darse cuenta lanzaba cada cierto tiempo una miradita a la "enana" que parecía estar muy divertida en la conversación con el Cheney

Natsu estaba frustrado, veía la familiaridad que tenía el rubio con el padre de lucy y se preguntaba si acaso él podría llegar a gradarle al dueño del lugar, lisanna quien casi había permanecido callada se percató de la mirada del chico y lo único que se ocurrió fue la suposición de que a su ex le gustaba aquella rubia…así es la albina no era para nada tonta

Luego de un rato de disfrutar de la gala, lucy llamo la atención de todos una vez que se subió al escenario estaba a punto de dar aviso de que la competencia entre The dragons y Sabertooh estaba por comenzar cuando repentinamente el sonido de celular de Sting y Rogue sonó…

Extrañados salieron un rato fuera del lugar por la parte trasera, ahora que lo pensaban ninguno de sus demás compañeros estaba en la gala_…¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Un auto llamo la atención de ambos y de este descendió minerva, la manager con una simple orden los mando a subirse sin tiempo de replicar ambos hicieron caso, y en pocos minutos se vieron en la oficina de quien era su líder máximo…encargado de todo que hicieran el banda y junto a él estaban tanto Orga como Rufus y Yukino también…

_**~o~**_

Lucy llamo a las bandas pero Sabertooh no apareció por lo que decidió cederle el turno al grupo de natsu, estaba preocupada se encontró con Levy y al parecer Rogue también había desaparecido…

The dragons tomo posición y comenzaron con la misma canción de la audición, _GUNS N' ROSES - SWEET CHILD O' MINE…_ la gente los miraba expectantes, mientras sonaba la canción de fondo lucy se encontraba buscando a su novio o tratando de dar con él…pero el chico no contestaba…y nadie de sus compañeros tampoco…

La banda de natsu seguía tocando llevándose todos los aplausos, y gritos de los presentes habían desatado una locura, pero ni eso llamaba la atención de la rubia y su amiga Levy…

Una llamada del rubio hizo que la chica se tranquilizara un poco…pero eso no duraría…-

_-lucy ¿puedes venir al parque que está a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí_?-pregunto por el teléfono con una voz muy seria, la chica asintió y explicándole la situación tanto a su padre como a Levy salió rápidamente del lugar…sin importarle nada de lo que estuviera pasando, mientras corría esperaba que nada malo estuviese ocurriendo

Diviso la figura de su novio en el centro del parque, trato de hablarle y hacerle preguntas quería sabe que ocurría pero lo único que soltó el chico, hizo que el corazón de ella se detuviera por un segundo y su aliento s e perdiera….

-_termínanos_- fue la única palabra que hizo que lucy sintiera que ya nada más le importara, estaba frente a él con las pupilas casi dilatadas observándolo como si todo fuera aun broma….una estúpida broma…trato de hablar pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía…luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran…pero ya era tarde

_Todo había terminado_…ella se sentía destrozad y él a punto de colapsar definitivamente no le podía decir sobre aquella conversación que tuvo con su _ jefe_…esta manera de decir adiós, era lo mejor, porque así ella lo odiaría y no lo extrañaría, porque la peor noticia para lucy aun no la sabia…

**_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_****_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_**

_**¿Por qué Sting termino con lucy después de los notorios celos que sentía?¿quién es el mayor jefe del grupo Sabertooh? ¿Lisanna quiere volver con natsu?¿ The dragons y lucy irán a la misma universidad? (la que por cierto es de música :3) todas esas dudas serán resueltas en el próximo cap XD ajjaja espero les haya gustado este n.n oficialmente desde la siguiente actualización aparecerá e Nalu por parte de lucy sobretodo :D**_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**dened01: **hola gracias por las palabras el review y la lectura hahha celos, tenemos para rato cuando de lucy se trata XD lisanna ya he decidido su personaje, espero que no les desagrade, mala no será jeje, y el Lolu…veras como lo interprete en el fic n.n saludos! lamento la demora!

**yuki2341: **pues desde el siguiente cap ya se podrá ver una mejor cercanía entre natsu y lucy jeje Sting está a punto de salir por un tiempo XD lisanna no será mala ;) y ya he decidido que hare con respecto al Lolu gracias por el voto n.n la lectura y el review hehe saludos!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **me alegra que te hayan gustado las canciones hehe ¡no sabes lo feliz que me harías al llamarme así! :3 saludos gracias por el review y la lectura n.n lamento la demora pero entre nuevamente a la cárcel (colegio) y tiempo de actualizar ya casi no tengo jeje n.n

**PatashifyDragneel: **pues ya has visto el resultado n.n lamentó la demora pero he estado ocupadísima y no se me dio el tiempo de actualizar :p jeje saludos majo-chan espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado ;) cuídate y gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Roci-chan heartfilia: **haha sinceramente me alegra que te guste más el triángulo amoroso de natsu x lucy x Sting hehe ya que en eso se basa más que nada a la historia :D lamento la demora y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**AnikaDragneel: **que cruel manera de empezar un review TT_TT hahhaha naaahhh…! XD con respecto a las canciones me alegra que te hay gustado la canción y lo de Sting…bueno él es el maldito y sensual rubio así que ponerle una canción romántica no me daba para hacerlo destacara jaja lisanna será buena :3 y lo del Lolu ya verás que hice con eso jiji…tomare en cuenta la canción que me sugeriste y gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!

**Zy system: **siempre has sido el que me levanta el ánimo con tus palabras tan lindas n.n gracias por todos los cumplidos y me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic y que es dedicado a ti ;) gracias en serio te extraño espero este bien y gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado y cualquier cosa ya sabes que hablamos por inbox hehe te quiero amigo saludos y cuídate!

**Fairy-Osphim: **wuajajja seee me caracterizo por ser cruel XD ajjaja perdón por eso espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado gracias por el review y la lectura :D saludos y cuídate! Lamento la demora!

**AtteLuka: **pues lisanna he decidido que no será mala, pero de que querrá recuperar a natsu lo va a intentar, de ahí vendrá el conflicto con lucy jajaja Wendy y romeo serán los principales cupidos de esta historia aunque aliarse entre ellos no será nada fácil XD gracias por las sugerencias ;) por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Soniker1498: **:3 hehe gracias por no criticarlo n.n lamento la demora pero la cárcel ya me atrapo de nuevo (el colegio XD) y pues me quita casi todo mi tiempo u.u en fin gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!

**sweting23: **a mí también me gusta esa canción jaja n.n me alegra saber que a ti igual :D gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap hay sido de tu agrado y lamento la demora en actualizar pero se me ha hecho imposible conseguir tiempo saludos!

**Bella-niuXD: **ok, ok que lisanna será buena pero a la vez un obstáculo para lucy seee. Todo será más intenso de ahora en adelante jiji gracias por el review y la lectura espero te haya gustado este cap :D

**Andhiw: **jajjaja bueno he aquí el nuevo cap n.n espero haya sido de tu agrado lamento la demora, gracias por el review y la lectura jeje saludos!

**cata fullbuster: **XD pues por votación popular lisanna va a ser buena, pero un gran obstáculo para lucy….será algo complicado, con lo del Lolu no te preocupes y solo porque tú estás leyendo el fic prometo poner más gruvia hehe n.n saludos hermanita gracias por el review y la lectura! Cuídate besos y abrazos!

**NEKO AISAKA: **jaja pues la idea es tener un ambiente tenso entre quienes quieren estar juntos y pues por algún motivo Sting tendrá que salir de la contienda pero es seguro que volverá *spoiler* jajaja espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado ;) saludos y lamento la demora jeje :D

**Eliiotaku: **jiji lo lamento pero me hace muy feliz que te hay gustado este fic también n.n tranquila que no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis historias aunque el colegio me lo quiere impedir XD en fin me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fic, créeme que la inspiración llega cuando menos te lo esperas XD saludos y gracias por el review y la lectura :D espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado hehe

**Bonne-chan: **n.n me allegro mucho que te haya gustado, pues no sé qué será lo raro, pero en fin espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos gracias por el review y la lectura n.n cuídate!

**Kanakochan 01: **Jajja 4 review n.n gracias por tus palabras me alegra que te guste el fic :D y siento mucho la demora pero ingrese nuevamente al cole y pues los profes me tienen colapsada con las tareas TT_TT jaja en fin gracias por los review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado veré si cambio un poco la categoría jaja y créeme que vendrán más canciones de ese grupo porque a mí también me gustan :D bye~

_**Gracias por sus review ahora un par de comentarios de Hinata-chan para ustedes:**_

_***lisanna será buena, pero a la vez un problemilla para el Nalu, no la odiaran se los aseguro n.n**_

_*** El Lolu no será como todos piensan, en los próximos cap ya verán porque**_

_***empezara el acercamiento de lucy a natsu :3**_

_***la sorpresa será para el próximo cap :p**_

_*** Me será más difícil actualizar ahora que entre al colegio de nuevo pero créanme que no abandonare mis fics ;)**_

_**Saludos a todos y espero este cap haya sido de su agrado**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

***Heartstring***

.

_Cap 6_

.

~cap anterior~

_Diviso la figura de su novio en el centro del parque, trato de hablarle y hacerle preguntas quería sabe que ocurría pero lo único que soltó el chico, hizo que el corazón de ella se detuviera por un segundo y su aliento s e perdiera…._

_-termínanos- fue la única palabra que hizo que Lucy sintiera que ya nada más le importara, estaba frente a él con las pupilas casi dilatadas observándolo como si todo fuera aun broma….una estúpida broma…trato de hablar pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía…luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran…pero ya era tarde_

_Todo había terminado…ella se sentía destrozad y él a punto de colapsar definitivamente no le podía decir sobre aquella conversación que tuvo con su jefe…esta manera de decir adiós, era lo mejor, porque así ella lo odiaría y no lo extrañaría, porque la peor noticia para Lucy aun no la sabia…_

~o~

-Sting…-comenzó a hablar de nuevo…-yo...no te acosare ni te seguiré…pero al menos dime_… ¿Por qué?-_ ambos estaban ahora en silencio, ella mirándolo fijamente mientras que este solo tenía sus ojos puestos en el piso, Lucy reconocía esa mirada y de inmediato supo que el chico tenia argumentos para terminar la relación- si no me dices nada…pensare lo peor…

Aquello no sonaba tan mal...después de todo él solo quería desaparecer de su vida con la intención de que esta no lo recordara y por consiguiente no sufriera…pero no podía hacer nada contra aquellos hermosos ojos que lo miraban con tristeza y confusión, a pesar de todo, ella no le odiaba…

-lo siento- dijo apenas con la voz quebrada…debido a la frustración que sentía la chica en ese momento no pudo contenerse más y un fuerte golpe se escuchó…

-¿Qué palabras son esas?... ¡dime de una maldita vez que rayos pa-antes de poder seguir se vio siendo abrazada fuertemente por los brazos de su aun novio…el chico escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella…disfrutando del que sería su ultimo abrazo como una verdadera pareja….-sting…por favor…dime…-la voz de ella sonaba entrecortaba, al borde de las lágrimas...correspondiendo el abrazo…

-me voy…-poco a poco Lucy se fue dando cuenta hacia donde terminaría todo, por lo que soportando hasta en lo más profundo su dolor comenzó a hablar con una voz calmada, aquella que sabía que resultaría tranquilizar al chico….siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma…- el grupo…finalmente podremos hacer la gira que habíamos planeado

-eso es bueno…-

-estaré fuera del país por 5 años…- ahí estaba la respuesta de la chica- pero- separándose un poco del abrazo la miro atentamente- si tú me lo pides…¡yo me quedo!...no quiero alejarme de ti…no…quiero-

-tonto…-golpeo levemente su frente llamando la atención de este- sabes lo horrible que me sentiría si yo fuese la causante de que no puedas cumplir tus sueño…-poso levemente su mano derecha en la mejilla de este- sabes que siempre te apoyare pase lo que pase…-termino sonriendo dulcemente, mientras el entendía el significado de cada una de sus palabras, sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero al menos no la haría sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho…una sola cosa estaba clara para ambos...esta noche…

Sería su última noche juntos…

~o~

-felicitaciones-terminaba de decir el padre de la heartifilia mientras terminaba de firmar el contrato con la manager de la banda de The Dragons…los ganadores absolutos…

-será un honor trabajar en este lugar- decía más que emocionada la pellirroja, ansiosa de ir a darles las noticias a sus clientes, y muy especialmente amigos…

-no se diga más, porque desde mañana empiezan- Levy que se encontraba a un lado de jude sonrió con cortesía, había algo que la tenía enormemente preocupada y eso era la desaparición de su amiga, el novio de ella y en si todos los integrantes de la banda que tanto le gustaba, había terminado aceptando que no se presentarían y por consiguiente los ganadores habían sido The Dragon…

Con elegancia la pelirroja abandono el lugar con el contrato en la mano debía ubicar a sus amigos los cuales se encontraban esparcidos entre el público que asistió a la gala

~o~

Natsu se encontraba sentado en compaña de lisanna quien no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que tanto miraba el peli rosa, desde que se estaba presentando parecía estar perdido…

-ne, natsu…¿Qué sucede?-.

-no la he visto…-susurró sin importarle lo que estaba diciendo, siendo sincero desde que llego su atención iba dirigida a la rubia que lo enamoro a primera vista, pero de ella no había ningún rastro…

-yo…estaba muy feliz cuando me pediste que viniera contigo…-la peliblanca se sonrojo recordando lo emocionada que estaba al oir nuevamente la voz de su exnovio- sabes natsu…te he extrañado mucho…y la verdad es que…

-¡oh! Mira ahí viene erza…- el chico dirigió su mirada a la peliblanca quien solo sonreía con nostalgia- l-lo siento me estabas hablando…¿Qué decías?

-nada importante- con un gesto de hombros le dio a entender que no se preocupara…y rápidamente se pusieron de pie para recibir a erza

Al mismo tiempo se iban acercando los demás, gray y juvia habían estado bailando en el centro de la pista como dos enamorados mientras que loke andaba coqueteando a pesar de andar con Aries…gajeel por otro lado había estado en la barra ignorando fríamente a chica la cual se acercara…

~o~

-¿estas segura de esto?...no quiero dejarte…-

-está bien, aquí tengo a Wendy, no puedo dejarla sola. Me necesita…y tú tienes que ser grande en el extranjero…-le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y rieron entre ellos…-está haciendo frio…¿volvemos a la fiesta?

-preferiría terminar de disfrutar la noche contigo…-

-a qué hora te vas mañana?

-a las 8:00…-

-entonces, debemos irnos a casa…ya es tarde y tú no eres muy madrugador que digamos…-

-ok, ok entendí…-el chico tomó la mano de Lucy y salieron del parque caminado juntos…dejando a un lado las lágrimas y entendiendo cada uno los sentimientos del otro…

~o~

Con la boca abierta se podía describir que estaban los integrantes de la banda ganadora…

-r-repite eso- pidió un gray algo…¿Qué algo? ¡Muy sorprendido mientras veía sonreír a la pelirroja

-son oficialmente la banda de este lugar…¡comienzan mañana!-grito alegre y sin esperárselo todos se lanzaron sobre ella gritando cosas como ¡eres la mejor! ¡Te amo!¡no nos dejes nunca! Etc…mientras tanto lisanna y juvia miraban felices a los chicos los sueños poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse realidad…

-¡esto amerita una fiesta!-grito eufórico el peli rosa, mostrando aquella sonrisa que hace años no aparecía, estaba feliz, era como si se hubiese ganado la lotería…y en cuanto menciono lo de la fiesta, sólo una canción sonó en todo el lugar-_**PARTY ROCK (LMFAO),**_ llenado con la misma euforia a las fans del lugar y a los mismo productores…todos celebraban el triunfo de The Dragons…

~o~

Lucy había llamado a Levy y a su padre informando que se había ido a su casa, omitiendo información sobre el rubio, ella quería estar la última noche de su estadía en el país, sólo con él…llegaron al depto. De la chica y Wendy ya estaba durmiendo, juntos se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia…

-te amo…-susurro el rubio antes de besar los labios de ella, la rubia por su parte se limitó a reprimir las lágrimas y abrazarlo por encima de sus hombros, aumentando la intensidad del beso…

~o~

-3:30 am…y aun no se cansan…-susurraba la peliblanca, que se había mantenido entre los últimos asistentes de la fiesta ya solo quedaban los de la banda

-juvia cree que es por su triunfo..- la pelirroja que estaba con ellas asintió dándole la razón, no estaba mal que los chicos se divirtieran de vez en cuando…

-eso está bien, pero ¿no es mañana cuando empiezan las clase en la universidad?-algo hizo click en la cabeza de la escarlata y rápidamente se puso de pie, Levy estaba a punto de ir a informarles que ya iban a cerrar cuando vio como una paliza comenzaban a recibir los ganadores…

-¡idiotas! ¡Mañana tienen clases!...-

-tranquilizate erza, con solo decirles que se detengan es sufí.-

-¡no los defiendas jellal!-termino de decir con el aura más aterradora que se puedan imaginar, el peli azul les hiso una seña de perdón y se alejó de ahí

-erzaaa~ tenemos que celebrar…-pobre del peli rosa, tanta alegría ya le había pasado la cuenta…lo último que supieron los chicos era verse atados por una soga…por alguna razón despertaron todos en el cuarto de hotel en el que se estaban quedando…bendita sea erza…

~o~

Los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes, era temprano, sin embargo en el aeropuerto ya se encontraban los integrantes de la banda Sabertooth con sus respectivos equipajes, con el único fin de evitar a la prensa…

-quería despedirme de Wendy…-decía el rubio mientras llegaba a la entrada de la puerta que le daría una posibilidad de nuevas experiencias, pero a su vez lo alejaría de lo que más amaba en el mundo además de su música

-sabes que habría hecho un alboroto…supongo que con el video y la carta estará bien…es más madura de lo que pensamos…-ante lo último la rubia rio un poco tratando de no mostrarse débil frente a la despedida…

Pero era algo inevitable…

-Lucy-san…nos veremos…-terminaba de despedirse yukino con una reverencia, como siempre tratándola como si de una princesa se tratara, Lucy le dio un abrazo sorprendiéndola, estaba segura que si decía algo se rompería en llanto….y ella le había prometido a sting mantenerse fuerte y despedirlo con una sonrisa…

Minerva se acercó fríamente, jamás se llevaron bien, especialmente porque la pelinegra consideraba a la rubia como una distracción para sting. Sin embargo sin que nadie más que Lucy se diera cuenta la manager le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello como si de un cachorro se tratara diciendo unas cortas palabras- siempre serás mi juguete favorito de tortura- _¿Cómo se debía tomar eso?_...opto por tomarlo como algo positivo…aunque mantenía sus dudas…orga y rufus se despidieron cada uno a su estilo…,muy cercana a ellos no era…pero finalmente llego a los dos chicos más importantes en su vida, además de su padre…

-rogue…-susurro apenas y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, el pelinegro no era de abrazos y cosas por el estilo, pero ver a la rubia a la cual consideraba prácticamente su hermana pequeña, le produjo abrazarla

-no es un adiós, Lucy, sino un hasta pronto…-le sonrió y con eso la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, con un bello sonrojo provocado por las lágrimas…asintió levemente y con un último y fuerte abrazo se despidieron…

-lu-antes de que el chico terminara de si quiera decir su nombre, su ahora exnovia se abalanzo contra el en un último beso, beso que él correspondió de inmediato, con esa única acción se transmitieron todo, pensamientos, palabras, emociones…su último adiós- cuida de Wendy…-ella sintió llorando inconscientemente- oye…sonríe, recuerda tu promesa..-rápidamente como si se tratara de una niña pequeña obedeció- y lo último que te quiero decir es…que por nada del mundo te vayas a fijar en el dragoncito ahora que yo no estoy- claramente lo último lo utilizo para sacarle una sonrisa a la chica, cosa que funciono…y con esa sonrisa ya grabada en su mente…se fue…a la distancia se encontraba su mejor amiga había sido a la única persona que le dijo todo…y de paso la peli celeste se despidió de su "chico ideal" (rogue). Si pensarlo dos veces la chica fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga en un intento de tranquilizarla y consolarla…

~o~

-tengo sueño…¿Por qué debemos venir aquí?...-se quejaba por décima vez natsu, quien ya estaba de pie junto a la pellirroja en la recepción de un lujoso edificio

-natsu, desde el día de hoy nos quedaremos en esta ciudad, y tienes que buscar un lugar donde instalarte…este edificio está aprobado

-puedo quedarme en el hotel…-frente a la mirada de su manager callo de inmediato- ok, ok aquí será…-

-más tarde debemos ir a la universidad…debes escoger tus talleres…

-bien..-bostezo una vez más…la fiesta de anoche lo había dejado con la energía drenada…

~o~

-virgo se encargara de Wendy…gracias por dejarme venir a tu casa Levy-chan…-

-está bien, después de todo, debo apoyarte hoy más que nunca…-

-estoy bien…-ambas se encontraban en la casa de la peli azul- más tarde me iré a casa…

-¿no iras a ver los talleres de la universidad?...hoy es el único día en que puedes escoger, de otro modo te pondrán en alguno y después no podrás salirte

-eso no importa….realmente no tengo ánimos de nada..-Levy entendió a su amiga, tenía derecho a estar deprimida por lo que solo asintió sonriendo…era el momento de demostrarle lo buena amiga que era, y de paso aprovecho la oportunidad para contarle todo lo que sucedió finalmente en la gala y como The Dragons había ganado…

~o~

Un completo caos se formó cuando llegaron los ídolos de la universidad, los de primer años…The Dragons…y no solo ellos, otras personas famosas, modelos, millonarios hicieron ingreso a lo que sería el día de organización de la universidad…sin dudarlo ningún segundo los chicos se dirigieron al taller de música, encontrándose en el camino con más de algún conocido

-no sabía que también vendrías aquí lisanna…-decía algo sorprendido el peli rosa mientras se inscribía en el taller de música del lugar, a pesar de estar estudiando otra cosa…

-s-si…mira-nee me convenció, creo que es lo mejor…-al ver que el peli rosa se había inscrito en ese taller no lo dudo dos veces y realizo lo mismo- supongo que pasaremos tiempo juntos…he-

-eso creo- natsu correspondió su sonrisa ganándose miradas picaras de sus compañeros que pensaban en la posible "reconciliación" de la pareja ahora que estarían de nuevo de manera cercana

-a pesar de no ser buena en música, juvia se esforzara por estar junto a gray-sama…-

-sabes que conmigo tienes clases particulares…-le decía coquetamente su novio, y estaba con las claras intenciones de besarla. Eso hasta que el hermano de la chica se interpuso-¡gajeel!

-no hagan eso cuando estoy presente..-respondió fríamente mientras también se inscribía…

-yo sigo pensando que gajeel necesita con urgencia una chica-esta vez hizo su Aparición el galán del grupo que había sacado más de un suspiro entre las fans, esquivo rápidamente el puñetazo que le mando un furioso pelinegro-c-calmate gajeel es solo una broma…

Y así finalmente los integrantes quedaron inscritos, sobra decir que en cuanto ellos se presentaron en ese taller rápidamente los cupos se acabaron, lastima por quienes no pudieron ingresar ahí…

-erza dijo que habías encontrado un departamento flamitas…-decía divertido su mejor amigo mientras abrazaba a su novia por encima de sus hombros…

-así es, porque yo no ando dependiendo de la casa de mi novia porque no tengo donde quedarme…-dijo burlonamente el peli rosa, molestando al chico

-¡primero, tú no tienes novia! Y segundo yo no dependo de juvia…yo solo me estoy quedando temporalmente en su casa

-¡Qué tu qué!-intervino el celoso hermano mayor

-gajeel-kun…juvia iba a decírselo…p-pero…-

-vaya lio se ha armado….-suspiro pesadamente loke, quería mucho a sus amigos pero cuando empezaban las peleas era mejor alejarse de ellos y fingir no conocerlos…mientras veía toda la situación, buscaba una posible solución….de otra manera gray probablemente acabaría muerto

~o~

La rubia llego a su depto. Con cansancio…Levy se había ido a inscribir a los talleres de la universidad y ella decidió regresar a su casa aprovechando que Wendy ya no estaría en casa a esa hora, para comenzar a interrogarla…pero curiosamente vio como al parecer había una mudanza en el depto. Que estaba frente a su puerta…¿se estaban yendo o estaban llegando? Bah..En estos momentos eso era lo que menos le importaba…

~o~

-estoy de acuerdo…-apoyaba la sugerencia de loke el pelinegro

-¡esperen un momento!-los detuvo el peli rosa- ¡Por qué voy a tener que vivir con hielito!

-¡exacto! ¿Quién puede soportar a natsu?...-

-si tienen alguna queja pueden consultar con erza…ella fue la de la idea cuando le explique todo y está de acuerdo con eso…por otra parte ¿este es el lugar natsu?-preguntó loke señalando un gran edificio

-si…-rápidamente todos ingresaron al ascensor mientras el peli rosa reclamaba aun sobre la decisión tomada recientemente…una vez que llegaron al piso saco la llave de su nuevo depto.- ¡ por última vez ya les dije que no loco voy a-se detuvo a mitad de su posible renuncia a vivir en ese lugar, cuando de la puerta que estaba frente a la de él salió la chica de sus sueños…

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron creando una confusa atmosfera…solo tenían un pensamiento en la mente

_-¡¿natsu drganeel?!_

_-¡¿Lucy heartfilia?!_

_¡¿Él/ella es mi vecino/a?!_

El peli rosa se giró hacia sus acompañantes y sólo dijo unas pocas palabras antes de volverse nuevamente ante quien a partir de hoy sería su vecina- ni loco me voy de aquí-….

**_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_****_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_**

_**Y así señores y señoritas, comienza en Nalu jajja ok, antes de que posiblemente me maten pero antes de eso quiero decir porque no había actualizado, una de ella es la que todos saben…la cárcel cofcof colegio….y la otra era mi falta de inspiración, ideas etc…repentinamente se me fueron las ganas de seguir actualizando, pero volví en si cuando vi los review *w* he he así que es totalmente gracias a ustedes mismo que el día de hoy hay un nuevo cap. n.n**_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**yuki2341**_**:**_jjajja todo se viene a futuro, ¡futuro! Jjejej n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 gracias por el review y la lectura próximo cap viene cargado de nalu y mucho humor n.n saludos! Gracias por la paciencia y ser parte de quienes me motivaron a continuar el fic

**PatashifyDragneel:** he aquí una parte de lo que podría ser tu respuesta n.n espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, graaacias por la paciencia y el review y la lectura y por ser mi amiga y. Y…¡gracias por todo! Jaja n.n saludos! Y seee lisanna tampoco me cae mal asi que no será malvada :3

**Zy system:** como siempre halagándome :3 jjaja gracias! Me emociona mucho ver todo lo que me escribes, después de todo el fic va dedicado especialmente para ti n.n también te considero un excelente amigo, siempre dándome ánimos :3 te quiero n.n gracias por e review la lectura y la paciencia, estoy muy feliz de ver que ya estas recuperado! Saludos y cuídate muchooo mi fan number 1 ;)

**Eliiotaku: **sé que me entiendes con lo del cole :') que lindo es tener amigas jajja XD lamento muicho la demora y tienes absolutamente la razón nada le gana al nalu según YO jajá n.n gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n y no te preocupes que los acaramelados de ahora serán natsu y Lucy jiji n.n saludos!

**Fairy-Osphim**: respondiendo a lagunas de las preguntas n.n jaja lisanna será medio medio con Lucy…no se llevaran ni bien ni mal, por otro lado, se viene el inicio y desarrollo del nalu :3 y…el porque termino sting con Lucy en parte sigue siendo misterio que deberá seguir como misterio hasta cierto punto jiji n.n espero no te haya decepcionado este cap :3 gracias por el review y la lectura, perdón por la demora saludos!

**kanakochan 01**: sientoooo mucho la demora, n.n me alega mucho que el cap anterior te haya gustado, pero este haya sido de tu agrado :3 tratare de actualizar lo antes posible! N.n gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!

**Bella-niuXD: **gracias por entender lo del cole jajja n.n see lisanna será "Buena" :p misterio por qué sting termino así con Lucy y me alegra muicho que te hayan gustado los celos, tranquila que pronto se vienen más :3 gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!

**AnikaDragneel:** wiiii todavía me quieres…aunque eso lo dijiste la última vez que actualicé…¿aún me quieres *w*? jajja lamentó la demora en serio la mayoría de la culpa es por el cole, demasiados trabajos apoyo totalmente tus primeras palabras del review asi que no te preocupes jajja gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos!

**JessiEvans**: see yo soy malvada *o* jijiji XD me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics :3 jejje lamento la demora pronto se vienen cap más alegre en especial el próximo jajja gracias por el review la lectura y la paciencia n.n saludos!

**Yuna Lockheart de Muller:** he aquí el Nuevo cap espero haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**NEKO AISAKA:** jaja sting no desaparecerá asi como asi, asi que no te preocupes por el n.n gracias por el review y la lectura :3 lamento la demora saludos!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** la mayoría estamos en la cárcel D: jajja pero hay que sobrellevarlo no más XD me alegro que te haya gustado :3 espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado gracias por el review la lectura y la paciencia, tratare de actualizar más rápido si puedo :D saludos!

**TheSecretDark21**:gracias, pero te haya gustado ;)

**Guest:** he aquí mas jajja n.n espero haya sido de tu agrado :3

**scher. daae:** see lo se me demore demasiado pero he aquí un nuevo cap espero haya sido d tu agrado n.n gracias por el review y la lectura

_**lamento las faltas de ortografía :)**_

_**próxi**__**mo cap más largo, más Nalu, más humor :3**_

_**Y con mis más sinceras disculpas y agradecimiento por la paciencia-**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

*Heartstring*

.

_Cap. 7_

.

-h-hola-saludo tímidamente la rubia frente al grupo de personas que se encontraba frente a su departamento, pero su atención estaba exactamente puesta en una persona en especifico

-hola…Lucy-san-esta vez fue el turno de Natsu saludar, quien a pesar de su nerviosismo sonó de lo más normal, aunque las miradas picaras de sus amigos no lo ayudaban mucho…

-que sorpresa saber que también vives aquí, Lucy-san-dijo entre todos gray llevándose una mirada celosa de su novia

-s-si, al parecer ustedes también lo harán ¿no?

-sep., el idiota de cabello rosa y yo, espero nos llevemos bien-

-lo mismo digo-respondió ella con una sonrisa que logro profundamente sonrojar al peli rosa, oooh si, este era el momento indicado para fastidiarlo, aunque cabe decir que la rubia en el fondo estaba algo incomoda frente a la mirada que le dirigía la peli azul del grupo…"_debe ser la novia de gray-san"_-pensó…

-¡¿QUEEE?!-se escuchó el fuerte grito proveniente del cuarto donde vivía la chica, rápidamente se disculpó con los presentes y entro fugaz y preocupada por la voz angustiada de Wendy, aunque el motivo ya lo sospechaba, una vez adentro, se giró lentamente hasta ver a la pequeña peli azul parada en medio del pasillo con ojos llorosos y sujetando un papel entre sus manos

-Wendy…-susurro la rubia y la niña corrió en su dirección, Lucy la abrazo maternalmente, sintió pronto las lágrimas nuevamente llegar, la pequeña se aferró aún más-

-s-Sting…-la rubia se separó un poco para limpiarle las lágrimas a la niña- es un idiota…-el llanto continuo y Lucy no tuvo otro remedio más que llevarla a su cuarto y darle helado…al menos el llanto pasaría un poco

.:::.

-Natsu esta completamente flechado…-comento con diversión gray quien ya había entrado sus cosas a lo que sería de ahora en adelante su n nuevo hogar, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por el fuerte golpe de un cojín en pleno rostro

-¡cállate idiota!-grito con un sonrojo notorio y casi echando humo por las orejas-

-Natsu- el peli naranjo acomodo sus gafas y se acercó al nombrado- yo te entiendo perfectamente- el peli rosa sonrió ante esto- como no embobarse frente a tal belleza como lo es ella- hasta ahí llego la "simpatía" que había tenido Natsu, puesto que en cuanto el chico acabo le mando un fuerte golpe en el rostro

-son unos….-el peli rosa se cruzó de brazos y los miro con seriedad- no estoy enamorado ni flechado…es simplemente…-suspiro llamando la atención de los chicos- ni yo sé que es…

-claramente es amor, Natsu- fue gray quien llamo la atención de este, el momento de risa había terminado y ahora estaban charlando como amigos "civilizados"- yo, tampoco entendía lo que me pasaba con juvia…pero, por algo dicen que si no te explicas que es lo que sientes por "esa" persona, es porque es amor…-

-gray…-

-¡pero pareces un tonto con esa cara!- la pelea entre los rivales nuevamente comenzó, Loke y Gajeel y juvia comenzaron a acomodaron las cosas para irse deshaciendo de las cajas que tenían…había que admitir que el departamento era inmenso, casi parecía una casa completa…menudo dineral que tenían que pagar…

.:::.

-lo siento Wendy-chan, yo, no te avise para que pudieras despedirte- la pequeña iba a reclamarle justamente eso a la rubia, pero la sonrisa nostálgica que le estaba dando la chica, la hiso recapacitar de que probablemente los más afectados eran justamente los protagonistas

-no es tu culpa, lucy-nee…-la rubia le dirigió una sonrisa en agradecimiento y la niña se acercó a abrazarla, Lucy sin poder evitarlo nuevamente comenzó a llorar, Wendy le daba palmaditas en la espalda en señal de consuelo

.:::.

-por cierto Natsu, vi a la pequeña amiga de Lucy-san en la inscripción de talleres el día de hoy…probablemente ella y Lucy-san también vallan a la misma universidad que nosotros- la sorpresa se la llevaron tanto Natsu como Gajeel frente a las nombradas- sería un placer asistir con esa belleza, y la peli azul no está nada mal, es muy linda- Loke no dejaría de recibir golpes por sus comentarios, ahora solo bastaba que mencionara a juvia y se armaría un complot contra él…

-Natsu, ¿Qué hay de Lisanna?, ¿no estaban juntos de nuevo?- una carcajada fue lo que soltó el peli rosa frente a la pregunta de gray

-¿Lisanna?, solo somos amigos ahora, no me interesa volver de manera romántica con ella- tanto gray como Loke y Gajeel junto con juvia se miraron con ojos preocupados puesto que las intenciones de la peliblanca por volver con el chico era bastante claras…

-Natsu solo tiene ojos para Lucy-san-comento Loke

-¡van a dejar de fastidiarme o no!, sabía que no debía contarles nada

-corrección, técnicamente fue erza quien te lo saco, así que…

-¡cierra la boca si no quieres que te lance por la ventana Loke!-el advertido solo bufo por lo bajo y comenzó a llevar un par de cajas a la cocina, juvia era la encargada de ordenar la ropa de gray- nee, juvia ¿Por qué no me haces el favor de ordenar mi ropa también?-pidió casi suplicante el peli rosa

-juvia solo ordena la ropa de gray-sama, pero si Natsu quiere puedo llamar a la rubia para que ordene su ropa- frente al comentario el peli rosa fue a encerrarse a su cuarto murmurando cosas como _"hasta juvia me está fastidiando"_- ganándose las risas de sus amigos

.:::.

-estoy bien Levy-chan, ya puedes dejar de llamar, aunque si no te importa, ¿Por qué no te vienes a quedar a dormir? ¿En serio? Entonces, te espero…bye..-en todo el día la rubia no había dejado de recibir llamadas tanto de su padre como de su mejor amiga, contando además lo pegada se le había puesto Wendy, no la dejaba ir sola a ninguna parte, incluso ya se habían bañado juntas…-el teléfono volvió a sonar y con cansancio se dirigió a la cocina para contestar de ahí, puesto que estaba cocinando…y podía de esta manera vigilar su platillo-Levy-chan…ya te dije que…-la noticia que le estaba dando su amiga no era para nada agradable, soltó el cucharon que tenía en la mano llamando la atención de Wendy quien le miro preocupada frente a la expresión que estaba haciendo- ¿eh?

.:::.

-¡o-oigan vengan rápido!-grito un casi desesperado Loke que estaba en el living viendo la tele

-¡no seas flojo y ponte a ordenar!-

-callate y mira- el peli rosa estuvo a punto de contraatacar de no ser por la noticia que estaban dando en esos típicos canales de farándula…

-¿uh?-fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, mientras los demás quedaban casi en el mismo estado que el chico

_La mañana, no, de hecho la madrugada de este día nos hemos topado con la sorpresiva salida de la famosa banda Sabertooth, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad los testigos hablan de la gira promocional que iban a hacer, pero eso no es lo más importante aquí, si no la supuesta ruptura en la relación que sostenían el vocalista de la banda Sting Eucliffe y la famosa heredera Lucy Heartfilia, muchos dicen que la despedida en el aeropuerto seria también el término de su relación , fuentes cercanas confirman este hecho y nadie sabe en qué estado se encuentran cada uno de los protagonistas, frente a más información estaremos atentos…-_

_.:::._

-lucy-nee….-susurro Wendy cuando vio cómo su prima caía sobre el sillón con las manos tapando su rostro, ¡estúpidos medios y farándulas!, involucrarse en la vida de los demás es muy doloroso…

-Wendy…-este era definitivamente el peor día de su vida, además del día donde su madre murió…

.:::.

-yo vi a la rubia en perfecto estado…-comento el pelinegro sin importarle mucho el tema a diferencia de Natsu quien solo tenía la mirada agachada y apretaba fuertemente sus puños…por culpa de cosas como estas había tenido múltiples problemas con Lisanna que dieron hincapié al término de su relación, ¿Cómo estaría Lucy?...¡estúpido Sting!, ese rubio estaría en el extranjero mientras seria Lucy quien recibiría todas las críticas y problemas con la farándula…

.:::.

Yukino veía con tristeza el cuarto del rubio, desde que habían llegado al hotel ya instalados en Italia, el chico se había encerrado, durante todo el viaje no había mencionado ninguna palabra siendo que antes se la pasaba presumiendo a su novia- Lucy-sama…- el rubio sufría de igual manera, y la peliblanca sabía que el motivo que lo tenía así era la causa de su separación con la rubia, si tan solo el presidente de la compañía no se hubiera involucrado ellos no hubiesen tenido que terminar, ni mucho menos comenzar con la gira en un momento así…-

.:::.

-entonces, nos vamos, gray-sama por favor no te dejes seducir por la rubia de enfrente de otra manera juvia…juvia…no sabe lo que hará…-

-t-tranquila jeje, recuerda que es la chica de Natsu- _¡te escuché hielito idiota!_-se escuchó de fondo- cuidate

-s-si…-Loke y Gajeel fueron los primeros en bajar, pero el segundo se sorprendió en gran manera cuando al bajar por las escaleras se toparon la presencia de la peli azul amiga de Lucy-

-uh…h-hola…-saludo esta tímidamente, solo Loke devolvió el saludo, ella se zafó del galán y continuo su camino, frente a la mirada de Gajeel Loke solo aprovecho para fastidiarlo, suerte que poco después llego la hermana del pelinegro…de otra manera probablemente Loke ya sería hombre muerto-

.:::.

_-"¿ya están instalados?"_

_-_ si erza, ya estamos aquí-

-" _me alegro, mañana iré a buscarlos para que pueda asistir sin preocupación al primer día en la universidad, no se les olvide…si yo llego a ir y ustedes no están listo te juro que_"-

- sí, si erza, ya sabemos…entonces nos vemos mañana, descansa-…uuuhhh….que sueño-el chico lanzo un largo bostezo para luego dirigirse a su compañero-…oye rosita, yo ya me voy a dormir…mañana erza nos vendrá a buscar temprano para asegurarse que vamos a ir a la universidad, así que no te duermas tarde tampoco y pon la alarma...

-deja de preocuparte por mí, mamá y la alarma la podré mas tarde...- el peli azul le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero lo dejo pasar, el sueño era demasiado, Natsu por su parte se fue a apagar la tele pero el viento que entraba por el ventanal del balcón le llamo la atención, se acercó a cerrarlo, y se sorprendió, al ver en el balcón continuo a la chica de sus sueños, la hermosa rubia, de ojos chocolates…- estúpido Sting….-susurro con el solo pensar que ella debía estar sufriendo por la ruptura…-de ser yo…no me hubiese alejado…

-¿Natsu-san?-pregunto la rubia una vez que se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, este por su parte dio un respingo pero se reincorporo- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿yo? Am…c-contemplando las estrellas claro….- estúpida mentira, la chica rio un poco y él quedo encantado con eso-

-en la ciudad no se puede ver ninguna estrella, Natsu-san…-

-¿en serio?, que mal, en el campo ya estaba acostumbrado-otra risita soltó la chica- por cierto solo dime Natsu…

-entonces Natsu, solo dime Lucy- el chico sonrió naturalmente y ella sintió algo en su estómago…tal vez se debía a la gran cantidad de helado que había comido…- amm…y ¿Por qué la mudanza?

- bueno, ahora que oficialmente estamos tocando en The Sky..

-¡cierto! Había olvidado por completo felicitarlos, todo sucedió tan rápido…-el chico analizo la mirada de ella y sintió un poco de pena, por la situación que estaba atravesando- felicidades, de un primer momento yo ya había votado por ustedes, me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar de su espectáculo….

-¿te gustaría escucharlo?

-¿eh?...p-pero…

-espera aquí, no te muevas- el chico entro rápidamente en busca de su guitarra dejando a la chica un tanto confundida, extrañamente recordó las palabras de broma que le había dicho Sting en su despedida _"-por nada del mundo te vayas a fijar en el dragoncito ahora que yo no estoy"-_ suspiro hondamente, ¿fijarse en Natsu?...eso…sería imposible ¿cierto?- mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de estar con el peli rosa y la negación que hacia frente a esto no se percató de cuando volvió el chico con una sonrisa y la guitarra acústica entre sus manos…

-¿Lucy?-la chica se sobresaltó y se giró a ver al chico, quien sonreía divertido, ahí estaba de nuevo ese revoloteo en su estómago ¡estúpido helado! Parecía burlarse de ella…- esta canción es por lo que no pudiste ver el día de la presentación…

El chico comenzó con un acorde de letras, ella claramente descubrió que aquella no era la canción que ellos habían cantado, sino una diferente…

**_~you're beautiful~_**

_MY LIFE IS BRILLIANT__  
__MY LOVE IS PURE__  
__I SAW AN ANGEL__  
__OF THAT I´M SURE__  
__SHE SMILED AT ME ON THE SUBWAY__  
__SHE WAS WITH ANOTHER MAN__  
__BUT I WON´T LOSE NO SLEEP ON THAT,__  
__´CAUSE I´VE GOT A__PLAN_

Nuevamente se sorprendió de lo bella que era la voz del chico, este mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en cada una de las palabras que estaba diciendo, de alguna manera quería levantarle el ánimo a la bella chica que estaba enfrente y de por sí, la canción no estaba muy alejada de la realidad tampoco

_YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL__  
__YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL__  
__YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE__  
__I SAW YOUR FACE IN A CROWDED PLACE,__  
__AND I DON´T KNOW WHAT TO DO,__  
__CAUSE I´LL NEVER BE WITH YOU__YEAH, SHE CAUGHT MY EYE,__  
__AS WE WALKED ON BY__  
__SHE COULD SEE FROM MY FACE THAT I WAS,__  
_

_FUCKING HIGH,__  
__AND I DON´T THINK THAT I´LL SEE HER AGAIN,__  
__BUT WE SHARED A MOMENT THAT WILL LAST TILL THE END__YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL__  
__YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL__  
__YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE__  
__I SAW YOU FACE IN A CROWDED PLACE,__  
__AND I DON´T KNOW WHAT TO DO,__  
__´CAUSE I´LL NEVER BE WITH YOU_

Cada uno de los recuerdos que compartió con quien había llamado "el amor de su vida" se le vinieron a la mente, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas una vez más comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas pero ella estaba segura que estas serían las ultimas, era como si Natsu le estuviera dando el ultimo empujón ´para desahogar esas lagrimas que no pudo soltar frente a su amiga y su prima para no preocuparlas-el viento las iba removiendo lentamente

_YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL__  
__YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL.__  
__YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE__  
__THERE MUST BE AN ANGEL WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE,__  
__WHEN SHE THOUGHT UP THAT I SHOULD BE WITH YOU__  
__BUT IT´S TIME TO FACE THE TRUTH,__  
__I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU_

El chico abrió los ojos una vez finalizada la canción, topándose con la bella sonrisa que ella le estaba dirigiendo

-esa, no era la canción que cantaron ustedes ¿no?-

-improvisar no tiene nada malo, Lucy-

-tienes razón, Natsu, gracias, de verdad gracias….-

-no te preocupes, ahora que vamos a hacer vecinos, la convivencia debería ser buena jeje..-se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose…hasta que el ruido de un pájaro los interrumpió- y-ya es tarde…debería...

-y-yo también…buenas noches…-la chica entro tímidamente a su apartamento, y Natsu le siguió la mirada como un bobo, un bobo enamorado…al diablo si mañana se levantaba tarde por esto. Oh.. si erza lo torturaba por lo mismo…había compartido un momento mágico con la chica de la cual sentía eso que los chicos le habían dicho que se llamaba amor…

-Natsu…-susurro gray desde donde estaba, había espiado un poco del momento y se sorprendió en gran manera al ver que lo que sentía su amigo no era un capricho, ni algo similar a lo que había sentido por su amiga Lisanna, esto era diferente, las miradas, el ambiente- hombre…te has enamorado…-murmuro para luego volver a su cuarto con una sonrisa sincera, estaba feliz por su amigo-casi hermano aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta…quien sabe…hasta podría ayudarlo con la chica….

.:::.

-lu-chan…-por el otro lado era Levy, quien se había levantado al no sentir a su amiga en la cama que compartían (una de dos plazas) se sorprendió cuando la vio en el balcón y por un momento pensó lo peor…pero el sonido de una guitarra y la voz que le fue perfectamente reconocible llamo su atención, vio cómo su amiga se devolvía al cuarto con una sonrisa…-Natsu-san…no está mal…pero lu-chan ¡¿otra vez un músico?! ¿Es que no aprendes?...-susurro para irse al cuarto antes que la rubia la descubriese…-vaya, vaya…-

.:::.

-Wendy virgo vendrá por ti, para llevarte a la primaria portate bien y-la chica no pudo continuar puesto que Levy la empujo fuera del depto.

-ya entendió, vamos nos lu-chan, no podemos llegar tarde al primer día de la universidad…-

-ya lo sé…ach…-

.:::.

Y mientras las dos chicas se iban dentro del departamento de Natsu había prácticamente una guerra

-se los advertí-amenazo con voy de ultratumba la pelirroja que sostenía lo que parecía ser un hacha

-¡e-espera un segundo erza, todo fue culpa de Natsu!, él debía poner la alarma-

-¡no me culpes! Maldito traidor-

-todo fue porque te quedaste cantándole a Lucy-san hasta tarde…-frente al comentario la pelirroja se le acerco a gray con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿una serenata?-pregunto curiosa como toda una niña pequeña con ojos brillantes

-una declaración-le susurro gray pero el peli rosa lo escucho perfectamente

-¡no es ninguna de las dos!-grito con el sonrojo que lo culpaba- y ya vámonos que llegaremos tarde

-Natsu, te lo advierto, si no me cuentas todo, TODO lo que pase con esa chica, recibirás mi castigo, tal y como lo recibió gray cuando comenzó su relación con juvia a escondidas- el nombrado se cubrió con un aura deprimente con solo recordarlo….

-b-bien!-y con esa última afirmación se dirigieron a la universidad

.:::.

Una vez que los chicos se reunieron en el taller correspondiente comenzaron los saludos y cuchicheos, entre ellos la noticia de la "serenata" de Natsu a Lucy que gray andaba divulgando, tal noticia llego a los oídos de la peliblanca exnovia del protagonista quien solo sonrió sin reflejar nada de lo que sentía en ese momento, el profesor hiso ingreso al salón y dio el anuncio de que las audiciones para quedarse definitivamente en ese taller iban a realizarse en ese mismo instante, la mayoría de los inscritos sudaron frio puesto que solo se habían anotado para estar cerca de los integrantes de la banda The Dragons…pero el clímax no ocurrió en ese momento, inesperadamente la puerta se habría dejado ver dos figuras femeninas que se habían perdido, pero que había alcanzado a llegar

-señorita Heartfilia, un gusto tenerla con nosotros…-ante el nombre solo los integrantes de la banda dirigieron su mirada a Natsu quien se sonrojo y los miro con molestia

-Levy-chan ¿Por qué me inscribiste en este taller-murmuraba molesta la rubia, la peli azul solo rio y ambas ingresaron al salón, la rubia se fijó en la presencia del peli rosa y lo saludo con la mano, acto que este respondió, el sonido de un_ "uuuuyyy"_ se escuchó cerca del muchacho y este aún más furioso y con las mejillas ardiendo los miro amenazante

-con que esa es Lucy Heartfilia…es linda ¿no? Lisanna- la peliblanca que permanecía callada opto por no responder a la pregunta y su atención estuvo al cien por ciento a lo que decía el profesor

-lo haremos en parejas, los primeros en presentarse frente a todos, serán las señoritas Lucy Heartfilia y Lisanna Stratuss, solo una de ustedes quedara en este taller…adelante por favor

La peliblanca se puso de pie de inmediato, si había algo que la había unido con Natsu había sido la música- mientras que Lucy tenía un cara de póker face…¡hace años que no tocaba un micrófono!...maldijo internamente a Levy, porque estaba segura que quedaría en ridículo, con temor se acercó al inicio de la sala y se posiciono a un lado de la peliblanca…los murmullos no tardaron en llegar…

La mayoría no prestaba atención al desafío más bien estaban felices de poder tener tan cerca a la súper modelo Lisanna Strauss y a la bellísima heredera Lucy Heartfilia- Natsu miro preocupado a la rubia sabia el talento que tenía su ex, y no quería por nada del mundo que Lucy se alejara de él ahora que estaba tan cerca, dirigió su mirada a la amiga de la chica y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que tenía esta…

-lu-chan…sorprendelos…después de todo, por algo has sido la _única_ chica en enamorar a un chico como Sting ¿no?-

-bien comiencen…-

_¡¿Por qué a mí?!_-se lamentaba la rubia para luego tomar el ,micrófono y posicionarlo cerca de sus labios…

así comenzaba la universidad para la Lucy...

* * *

.:::.

_**Wiiiiiiiiii, la inspiración llego en un momento inesperado xD y simplemente lo aproveché para escribir todo esto, espero haya sido de su agrado, lamento la demora y oficialmente el Nalu va en camino :3 ¿Quién ganara? Puedo hacer que Lucy pierda o gane jijjiji de todas formas la decisión es de ustedes ;)**_

_**Agradeciendo los review de:**_

_**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: **__gracias *o* me alegra mucho que te gustara n.n (=^_^=) sipi, Natsu tiene el camino libre **por ahora** xD pero y ¿Lucy? Jajja me gusta poner tensión n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**PatashifyDragneel: **__Jajja a mí me gusta el Sting x Lucy solo por los celos de Natsu :3 jiji Hinata-chan ama los celos *-* me alegro que seas feliz jiji como vez Natsu esta recontra enamorado solo falta que Lucy vuelva a abrir su corazoncito __ espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**yuki2341:**__jajajaa seee…vecino y compañero sexi *-* xD bye~ Sting por ahora jijjiji graaaaaacias por el cumplido me alegra demasiado porque te guste mi fic *o* Hinata-chan es feliz jaja espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**scher. daae: **__lo sientoooooooo TT_TT me inclino para pedir perdón pero me alegra mucho, mucho saber que consideras a mi fic como uno bueno jijjiji *-* gracias y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**Zy system: **__Mi fan number 1 xD tantoooooooo tiempo sin saber de ti :'( pero me alegra saber que continuaste leyendo mi fic n.n graciasssss el motivo que llevó Sting a tomar esa opción será un misterio hasta cierto punto espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**AnikaDragneel: **__anika-chan pervertida *o* Jajja no te preocupes imagina solo lo que quieras con lo que paso que daba a libre elección xD me alegra mucho que aún me quieras….espero el plazo hasta ahora sea válido Jajja de cualquier manera espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**Tsuki Hinamori: **__TT_TT yo también sufrí escribiéndolo, estar escuchando una romántica canción no me servía -_- jaja xD pero en fin jeje quien sabe si por esas casualidades de la vida podría aparecer una tsuki-chan por ahí Jajja lo tomare en cuenta ;) no te preocupes Lisanna no será mala, pero los conflictos igual aparecerán, dudo que la vayan a odiar ;) gracias tú también cuidate saludos y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**Ed-Chan121: **__ok,ok! He aquí la continuación :D espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**Guest: **__yo también quería una escena más dramática, pero salió como salió no mas xD espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora y comparto completamente tu punto de vista ;)_

_**bella-niuXD: **__Jajja seeep apoyo cada una de las cosas que has dicho n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**KANAKOCHAN01: **__nada de clichés n.n realmente no quiero poner a nadie de malo, ni siquiera ,Lisanna será mala ;) pero los conflictos estarán n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora :3_

_**LadyKnightDark**__: O_O tengo una psicópata ._. Yuju! *O*¨me ciento importante jajaja xD mientras no me hagas daños estaremos todos felices jajaja espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**Luchy10**__: luchy-chan lo siento, sé que te dije que actualizaría el sábado, pero los problemillas me siguieron hasta el domingo espero no estés molesta y también me gustaría_ _que este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora saludos!_

_**Xerexere: **__listo cap subido, para cualquier cosa juro que te avisare cuando suba algo nuevo n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura lamento la demora_

_**Sé que a la mayoría…bueno de hecho a todos les puse que sentía la demora y todo eso, pero la razón es porque sencillamente de verdad lo siento, pronto continuare cada uno de mis fic, la semana que viene salgo de vacaciones *o* seee y tendré tiempo de sobra para actualizar cada día…eso si mi hermanita me sigue prestando el compu xD saludos a todos**_

_**Gracias por no abandonar a esta floja escritora :') los quiero mucho, mucho!**_

_**No pediré review porque sinceramente no me los merezco, ¡es decir! Demore casi 2 meses en actualizar, así que no se sientan comprometidos a escribir n.n de todas maneras continuare actualizando ejjeje **_

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


End file.
